


Wallbanger

by Dracos_tealsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Complete, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Lovers, Escort Service, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minor Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Hermione granger/Ron weasley/Pansy parkinson, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Powerful Harry, Prostitution, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Rentboys, Texting, Top Draco Malfoy, Work In Progress, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: The story of Harry Potter moving into a new flat that seems perfect for him, only to be awakened nightly by his neighbor, the Wallbanger next door.This is based loosely off of the concept in Alice Clayton's book, Wallbanger.Harry - house renevatorDraco--rentboy**there are no trans people in this story, however, in light of recent nonsense I want to start posting this in my summaries** Trans rights are Human rights. Human rights are for everyone**





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to the author of Harry Potter

"Don't forget about the boxes in the spare bedroom," Hermione said as she pulled Harry into a goodbye hug. 

"I really appreciate all your help," he replied. "This move would have been terrible without the two of you."

"Of course. You've helped us move twice now."

Ron smiled and gave Harry a hug as well saying, "Thanks for the beer and pizza, mate. Best Muggle custom I've ever heard of."

"I thought that would help you feel better about me moving into a Muggle neighborhood,” Harry replied with a smile. 

When he first broached the idea with Ron and Hermione they had both been hesitant, concerned that Harry was trying to drop off the map of Wizarding London. He’d explained that he just wanted to get away from the weird hero worship, but had no intentions of bailing, and his friends had let up. By the time his move in date arrived they were more than happy to help him transport his belongings. 

Once they were both gone and the door was locked Harry realized how tired he felt. He went through the motions of getting ready for the night, then tossed himself on the bed and gave in to sleep. 

The next morning Harry used magic to unpack the kitchen and bathroom, as Molly had told him that these rooms were the most essential to unpack first. He built a new bookcase by hand, but set the books to file themselves on the shelves alphabetically. He ate leftover pizza and looked over the blueprints he'd been working on for a new client. The last thing he did for the night was hang a large canvas print above his bed, using nails and a hammer. He wanted to do at least a few things the Muggle way, since he was in this flat. Luna had gotten the canvas for him during Christmas last year, it was a photograph of the first building he’d ever worked on renovating, outside of Hogwarts. In the corner of the photo print Luna had written _-Harry, keep rebuilding. Love, Luna-_

Since then he had put together a renovation business that was thriving in the post-war world. By May 2001 he'd done 7 renovations, hired a part-time team to help with building, hired an assistant, and moved into this new apartment. 

Harry settled into bed enjoying the sounds of his new place. The creeks of the pipes, the soft sounds of a river nearby, and the low hum of music from the wireless he'd left on in the living room. Just after midnight, Harry found himself staring at the ceiling, trying to determine what had pulled him out of deep sleep. He was startled when his headboard moved, slamming against the wall. 

Then he heard, from the other side of the wall, a low moan. Then, "Oh God." _thump_ "Don't stop. That's-fuck."

_Are you kidding me?_ Harry thought. 

"So good. So good." _thump_ "Oh God, yes. Yes!" _thump_ _thump_.

Harry glared at the wall behind him. He felt bitter for being woken up and really bitter for the sound of someone getting off so spectacularly while he hadn't been laid since summer. He'd been in a bit of a dry spell lately, his only company being married friends, clients, coworkers, and the occasional fan. 

His last two relationships, Ginny Weasley and then Parvati Patil, had ended a bit awkwardly. Harry had been told by each of them that he wasn't attentive enough. To be fair, Harry had felt rather uninspired by both relationships. He'd done his best to be a good boyfriend, given gifts, asked about their days, but he'd never been able to get around the lack of passion. He assumed that was how most people were though, real relationships weren't like the stories, right? Or Harry was too messed up from the war to _feel_ real passion.

That thought, and a talk with Hermione, had prompted him to see a mind healer. She did a lot of work with him to help with his trauma, his childhood, and the war. When it came to talking about a significant other though, Harry just shrugged it off. Eventually, she told him it was normal for someone with his upbringing, and the many losses he had suffered, to be afraid of intimacy. He hadn't felt like that was accurate for him, but maybe she was right. 

He didn't think about relationships or sex very often, actually. He was generally focused on his business and his spare time was spent with friends and family. 

Harry heard a loud moan come through wall, reminding him of the reason he'd started down that train of thought, followed by, "Fuck" _thump_ and a pleading, "don't stop" _thump thump_. 

_Merlin! How good can it be?_ Harry thought, feeling the wall behind him vibrate again from the force. 

The canvas above him moved and Harry jumped up to catch it before it fell onto his head. He cast a strong wandless sticking charm to remount the picture more securely than the muggle nails. -speaking of mounting-

The loudmouth next door started to whimper and Harry heard an unmistakable sound. 

_Seriously? Spanking?_ He thought, now sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. 

You can't misinterpret the sound of a good spanking, and someone was receiving one next door. Finally, he heard the man next door groaning and Harry assumed whoever was over there had gotten off. Harry took the opportunity to remove himself fully from the bed, shoving off his blankets and springing to his feet. He moved the bed a few inches from the wall, sending it a fresh glare before getting back under the covers. 

He promised himself he would bang back if he heard even a whisper of sound. Or groan. Or spank. 

****

The next morning, Harry tried to focus on unpacking, but his mind kept recalling the sounds of last night. He ran a hand through his mess of dark hair and sighed heavily. 

_I just need to get laid_, he thought. 

He would go to Muggle club to avoid running into any fans. Harry shuddered at the thought of them, with their fake lightening scars and cheesy glasses, and felt any desire to get laid die at the idea of sleeping with one of them. 

Looking around the place he realized it was a bit of a mess. He went back to the boxes with focused intention. About 20 minutes later he heard voices in the hallway. The neighbors! Harry ran to the door and pressed his ear to it, he could hear a bit of the conversation. 

"Last night was well worth being tired for my meetings today." It was a man's voice, it sounded like the loudmouth from last night, but his voice was rougher now. 

"You made that clear" another man's voice responded, and Harry pressed his ear harder against the door, "when you were on your knees in the shower this morning." The voice sounded sexy, even though it was muffled through the door. 

Harry rolled his eyes,_ of course the bloke has a sexy voice,_ he thought. 

"Can I see you again?" the first man said. 

"If you book in advance."

Harry heard the man chuckle and then he heard the door close. 

_Interesting_, Harry thinks. At least the loudmouth doesn't live next door so he wouldn't have to hear him again. 

By noon Harry had at least the living room unpacked and looking good enough for his 1pm meeting. Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, showed up, filing in one at a time through his floo. 

Harry had paid extra money in donations to the ministry for them to agree to add that floo to the Muggle flat he lived in. He knew he was going to need it because, at the moment, his clients were only from the Wizarding world. He was making plans to expand into the Muggle market next year. 

Neville brought Harry a houseplant and made him promise to water it at least three times a week. He told Harry that this plant would need the least maintenance and was safe to be around Muggles. Honestly, Harry really appreciated the thoughtfulness, as taking care of a house plant wasn’t really a desire at the moment. He was really just trying to take care of himself and his clients. 

Luna, however, didn’t seem to realize that when she had chosen her house warming gift. The kitten poked it’s tiny head out of Luna’s backpack. Harry would like to maintain that he wouldn't have caved immediately if the kitten hadn't been so adorable. It was the black fur, the three small markings lined up on his forehead, and the adoring eyes. Luna informed Harry that the kitten's name was Orion and that she had chosen him with the important task of raising a good cat. 

Seamus and Dean updated Harry on their latest progress with Xenophilius Lovegood’s house. Luna’s father had been reluctant to renovation in the beginning but Luna had convinced him to do it because the house needed what she called “a fresh face for their new adventures.” They had begun work last month. Luna had somewhat fallen into the role of marketing for Harry, and, though her musings always threw people off, she tended to get sales easier than anyone else. 

Neville, ever the perfect assistant, reminded Harry of his meeting with the interior designer tomorrow, and text him the address so it was a fresh notification on his cell. 

That night, as Harry climbed into bed, the kitten paced around meowing and padding at the carpet with his paws. Harry watched him for a few moments, then, deciding he wasn’t likely to let up, he scooped the kitten up and placed him on the bed. Orion curled up behind Harry’s knees and fell asleep quickly. Harry motioned towards his lamp and it shut off, leaving the room in darkness, and he fell asleep as quickly as the kitten. 

_Thump, thump. _

Harry opened bleary eyes, _thump thump_, then whined into his pillow at the sound coming through the wall. 

Orion woke when the moaning started, and he sat up to look curiously at the wall. Harry could hear an odd chinking sound. _Thump, chink, thump, chink chink. _

He twisted his body to stare at the wall, his head tilted, in much the same way as the cat next to him, curiously. 

“That’s better.”

It was the neighbor, the wallbanger. That voice! It seemed to filter through more than the wall, snagging not only at Harry’s memory, but swirling down into a pool of lust that Harry couldn’t deny. He told himself it was natural, most people hearing sex live would get turned on. When you add on the bloke’s seductive voice it was inevitable, this guy could read Molly’s recipes and it would sound hot. 

_Thump, chink, thump._

“Mmm, you’re being so good for me now, aren’t you?”

_Merlin, that’s hot! This guy he brought home must be a sub_. Harry thought, remembering his exploration into sub play when he had tried out muggle fetish club stateside. The Dom wasn’t really enough to keep Harry’s interest but the scene had been fun. After all, when you’re trying to play dominate over the vanquisher of Voldemort, you need something different than the standard. 

Listening to the moans of pleasure next door, he realized the sub must be in handcuffs. Briefly, Harry wondered if the Wallbanger would be better at playing his Dom. He blushed furiously at the thought and reminded himself that he was supposed to be asleep, and therefore, supposed to be upset with his neighbor, not fantasizing. 

One last thump, one last groan, one last whimper, then all was silent. Well, at least all was silent on from the neighbor. In Harry’s room a rambunctious kitten had apparently woken up enough to demand a potty trip and more playtime. 

By the time Orion played enough to tire himself out and go back to sleep it was nearly an hour later. Even after being distracted, Harry couldn’t get the night’s events out of his head. He laid in bed till 4 am considering the morale issue of wanting to get off while having a kitten in bed. Exhausted from too little sleep, and still hard, Harry huffed and climbed out of bed, heading to the ensuite. At least the shower would be private, and help him wake up. 

Harry set the kitchen to cook his breakfast with a few waves of his hand while he sat at the table drinking his coffee and considering how many cups of it he could have before it was considered a problem. 

_Stupid sub. Stupid voice. Stupid Wallbanger. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit

Harry pulled out his "nice" jeans -dark with no holes and not too much wear- a button down burgundy shirt, and trainers. He got dressed, casually spelling his buttons closed, then went back to the kitchen to water his lone plant. Orion, who had been hopping from the counter to the kitchen table, ran over to inspect the water being poured into the soil. Harry smiled down affectionately and decided to forgive the kitten for keeping him up so late. He resolutely chose to not forgive the Wallbanger. Harry gave Orion a head rub, and started to gather his things from the bedroom. When he heard voices on the other side of the wall he set down his shoulder bag and moved closer, putting his ear against the drywall and listening. 

“I’ve got you booked so I’ll see you in two weeks.” Harry heard the sub say. His neighbor must not have been in the room because Harry wasn’t able to hear any replies, only this side of the conversation. 

“I think I would kill my boss if it wasn’t for you,” the guy said, “You really know how to take the edge off.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, _What a wanker this guy is_. 

He heard laughter through the wall and then the sub said, “No I was NOT referring to edging. Don’t even get that idea in your head. You’d probably leave me unsatisfied for hours if I had the money to pay.” 

Harry felt his eyebrows rise into his hairline, _Pay?? _

A knock on his front door interrupted any hope of hearing more and Harry rushed to answer it. When he opened the door it was to a bewildered woman who was distracted by her mobile.

"Er, hello?" he said, and she looked up at him with a hesitant smile. 

"Hi," she said, "Did you order a ride? I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble with my mobile, but I did try to call you. Do you want me to carry anything? We can still make it to the meeting easily. Traffic isn't bad."

Harry cringed at the word mobile and hoped it wasn't his magic causing issues with the reception. Hermione had warned him about his casual use of wandless. She said wands give more direction but Harry's magic came so easily since the war that most of the time he didn't really think about it. Magic was just something he did, like walking, or breathing. 

"Sorry, um… I'm not looking for a ride," Harry said, "which flat number are you looking for?" 

The girl blushed, "Oh of course I messed that up too. So sorry," she said and looked down at her phone, "I need flat 394.”

_The Wallbanger_. Harry thought bitterly, _Is there no end to this guy interrupting my day? _

He pointed to the door on his left, "You're looking for that one, I’m 392. Good luck with your drive," he said. 

Harry met Dean and Seamus on site at Xenophilius Lovegood's property. The Rookery, as they had all started to call it, due to it looking like a rook chess piece, was finally coming together. Harry had designed to new buildings to be added onto the property, both of them looking like tall Bishop's from a chess game. One would be given to Xenophilius for his personal research and the other would be used as a publishing house and official headquarters for the Quibbler. Harry suspected that the Quibbler's growing success since the war was a big part of the reason that Luna had wanted a renovation and the addition of two buildings. 

Currently Dean and Seamus were renovating the Rookery to be exclusive for family time and adventure planning, as Luna had requested. The guys took Harry through the house, showing him the new open floor plan for the main floor and the kitchen. They kept the walls covered in the late Pandora Lovegood's paintings, broaden the spiral staircase, and did proper repairs for the “quick fixes” that littered the house. Once he was finished with the walk through, Harry ordered lunch for the two of them and headed to his next meeting across town. 

Neville had brought in Blaise Zabini for interior design in late 1999, when Harry was only in his third project. Working with Harry had bolstered the Slytherins reputation substantially and, after a year, Blaise set up an office in central London for interior design. He always put Harry's projects at the top of his list though, and now that they had 4 joint projects under their belt, Harry trusted Blaise's opinion without question. 

Harry sat on a plush office chair and looked over his coffee mug, across the desk, at Blaise. It was his third cup of the day, and he was so tired that the chair felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. After a few moments of silence he realized that Blaise was waiting for him to respond. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, scrubbing at his face to try and wake up a bit. "I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Problems with the new flat?" Blaise asked. 

"No. Yes," Harry gave a humorless laugh. "Honestly, the flat is great but," he looked down at his coffee, feeling a blush start on his cheeks, "I can hear the bloke next door."

"Hear him?" 

"Yeah," Harry cleared his throat and lowered his voice, "I hear him having sex." 

Blaise lifted an eyebrow, "Is he really that loud?" 

"Oh yeah," Harry replied. "This isn't run of the mill sweet sex. It's…" he trailed off, unsure how to classify it, "it's rough, and loud. I call him the Wallbanger."

A smile played on Blaise's lips, "Go on," he said. 

People are always curious about what goes on in other people’s bedroom.

“It was like nothing I've ever heard before," Harry said, gaining confidence in the conversation, despite the blush he could still feel. "The first night, they were banging the walls so hard the canvas from Luna fell off and hit me on the head. And to top it off, there was a round of spanking before they finished."

"How fun!” Blaise said, his eyes widening as he leaned forward. 

Happy to finally be confessing, Harry told Blaise about the sub from the night before, then complained that he hadn't been able to sleep because of it. 

"This is teaching me a lot about your sexual experiences," Blaise said, his smile in full bloom. 

“Shut up Zabini,” Harry replied with an embarrassed laugh. He only called Blaise by his surname when he was being a total prat. 

Blaise laughed off the comment and suggested they get to work. 

That night Harry went out with Luna and Neville, the latter of which asked a concerning amount of questions regarding Harry's meeting Blaise. Luna told Harry, again, that she was proud of him for what she called "social renovation" meaning his being frindly with anyone outside of Gryffindor. At the bar, jittery from too much caffeine and not enough sleep Harry decided to drink a healthy amount of tequila in hopes that he would pass out and sleep heavily throughout the night. By the end, Luna and Neville had to carry him up the stairs to get to his flat, as he was too drunk to safely aparate. 

On the way up, Harry gushed about Luna's pretty hair and told Neville that he was one of the fittest blokes from their year. Laughing at him, his friends pushed him through the door and followed him in. 

“You smell like tequila and sexual repression Harry," Neville said, affectionately. 

Harry flopped onto the bed, welcoming Orion when Luna brought the kitten over. Once they had tucked him in, Luna and Neville propped themselves on the bed. 

_Thump_. 

"Oh here we go," Harry said. 

There was another distinct thump and then a moan. The four of them stared at the wall with rapt attention as moans of pleasure started to filter through. A slow smile spread across Luna’s face, and Neville blushed furiously. 

It was a _woman_! Giggles, and cursing. Dirty giggling! The three of them tittered along with her as she moaned, and giggled her way to what sounded like one hell of a climax. 

“What the hell is going on?” Neville asked quietly. 

“This is the sexual torture i’ve been listening to for the last three nights!” Harry hissed. 

“The giggler has been getting done like this for the last three nights?” Luna asked delightedly, then slapped her hand over her mouth as more moaning laughter filtered through the wall.

“No, of course not,” Harry replied. “The first night was some boy who likes to get spanked. Last night I heard the Wallbanger with some bloke who likes to be cuffed to the bed!”

“How do you know that?” Neville asked, sounding a bit accusatory. 

“Because I could hear the metal of the handcuffs on the bed frame!” 

Luna giggled, “The guy next door is a dom?” 

“Apparently so.” Harry buried himself under the covers as the wall began to shake with a rhythmic banging, the giggling and moaning picking up again. Harry could hear the Wallbanger moan and was thankful for the covers when he felt his prick thickening at the sound. 

_Traitorous cock_, Harry thought.

“3 people in 3 nights," Luna said, pulling the covers back from Harry's face. "That’s some kind of stamina!”

At those words, the context of the conversation caught up with them and they all started to laugh. 

“Have you seen this guy yet?” Neville asked, once he'd recovered. 

"What?" 

"I'm just curious," Neville replied, his lips turning up into a sly smile. "Is he hot?" 

"I have no idea, I haven't seen him!" Harry replied, decidedly annoyed at the question. "He's loud," he said. Then, because he was still tipsy, added, "his voice is hot though, practically drips sex."

Neville arched an eyebrow. “Maybe you should meet him, Harry. It would probably do you some good, you’re always wound so tight.” 

Harry glared at him, and then at Luna for good measure. “Don’t you think it’s possible i just need a full night's sleep?” 

Neville and Luna shared a loaded glance then dissolved into giggles again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the one we are waiting for :)
> 
> Harry meets the sexy Wallbanger ❤️
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this trash, it's from my heart!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments, they fill me with love!

Monday night Harry went to Ron and Hermione's for dinner, offering a pricey bottle of elf wine to them, in trade for a home-cooked meal and leftovers. They had decided that this was a fair trade on all sides, and a good way to keep Harry from forgetting the world and throwing himself into his work. 

Hermione took up the lead in their conversation, filling Harry in on the ministry changes she was working on with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Since the war, Kingsley had hired Hermione as his undersecretary and paid for her to go to school. She was currently in her 2nd year of law school and working with a fierce passion on Kingsley's plan to change the status of werewolves and vampires. 

_ Thank Merlin these two stopped dancing around each other, _Harry thought, smiling at the way Ron looked at Hermione across the table when she got passionate. 

When Hermione's story ended, she probed Harry with questions about work until he had given all the new information since last week. The only thing he held back on was talking about the Wallbanger, he didn't want them to think he didn't like his new flat for any reason. Also, he just couldn't imagine that topic leading to a comfortable conversation with either one of them. The last thing he needed was a window into their sex life, they were too much like family for him. 

After dinner, Harry played a losing game of Wizard’s chess against Ron and then trampled him in a game of Exploding Snap. By the time he was ready to leave his cheeks hurt from smiling so much and he was once again thankful for the friendship they shared. 

When Harry left Ron and Hermione’s he decided to walk despite the late hour. He was always putting so much energy into his projects, he hadn’t made time to learn his new neighborhood. A block away from his apartment he looked up to see the sky filled with stars. Having never paid close attention in astronomy class he wasn't able to identify any of them. But he knew Sirius was up there somewhere. 

By the time Harry made it back to his flat, it was just after 10 pm. Normally, the first thing he did when he walked in was snuggle Orion. The cat would greet him at the door looking like he had been waiting there since Harry started walking up the stairs, demanding to be picked up and showered with affection. This time, however, he was nowhere to be found. Harry called out for him searching under the furniture, in his bedroom, even the bathroom, but there was no Orion. Bewildered Harry opened the door to his flat and started inspecting the hallway. 

He looked over the railing of the stairs first, just to make sure Orion hadn't fallen through the wrought iron. Able to breathe a bit easier after _ not _ seeing any signs of a kitten, Harry started to walk down the hallway. He was three doors past his apartment before he heard a noise behind him. Harry swung around and spotted Orion, the kitten was sitting in the middle of the hallway in front of his flat. 

"There you are!" Harry said as he started back towards the cat when the door to 394 opened. 

Harry froze. _ This is it, I'm going to see him! _He thought. 

He watched as a man stepped out and looked at him with surprised storm-grey eyes that he hadn’t seen since the last time he stepped foot in front of the Wizengamot.

"_Potter? _" 

"_Malfoy? _" 

A suppressing silence filled the hall, the two of them staring at each other as Harry's heart beat so fast it felt like a wild snitch in his chest. Draco wore a black button-down Oxford with a leather jacket. He had on a pair of distressed dark blue jeans that hung low enough on his hips that Harry suspected they were spelled to stay up. The outfit was topped off with a pair of dragonhide boots that were mostly black with hints of green on the scales. 

For the first time since the war, Harry could feel his magic whipping about in his body starting from his solar plexus, as though it was desperate to cast a spell. It was always that way though- wasn't it? - where Malfoy was concerned. He had the ability to drag an intense reaction out of Harry, every single time they had met, since they were 11 years old.

Orion was the one to break the silence, his meow seeming far louder in the hallway than it ever had inside Harry's flat. Both boys looked at the kitten and then back at each other. 

Malfoy recovered first, asking, "What are you doing out here?" 

Harry blinked, realizing that Malfoy's familiar drawl was the voice he’d been getting turned on by for the last week.

"Potter?" Malfoy said, impatience lacing the name. 

"Looking for my cat," Harry replied stupidly. 

Malfoy's brow furrowed and he looked again at the kitten, who was now walking towards Harry, then looked back at him and lifted a questioning eyebrow. 

Harry leaned down and scooped him up with his left hand and motioned him a bit towards Malfoy, “Found him,” he said, offering what he hoped was an awkward smile but felt more like a grimace. Another uncomfortable silence followed so Harry tried to fill it, “What are you doing out here?” 

“I-” Malfoy seemed to hesitate, then said, “I’m going to meet a client.” 

Harry let his eyes fall in an obvious sweep over the outfit again, as his eyes travel back up to meet Malfoy’s he remembers what the sub had said, _ ‘You’d probably leave me unsatisfied for hours if I had the money to pay.’ _ Between the words playing through his mind and his eyes reminding himself of how bloody fucking _ fit _ Malfoy had turned out to be, Harry was barely able to choke out the next two words, “A client?” 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, “What the hell are you doing in this hallway, Potter? Are you investigating me?”

Flabbergasted, Harry asked, “What?!”

Draco replied through barred teeth, “What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Potter.” 

“I-” Harry started, and then corrected, “we,” he awkwardly pet the cat that was now tucked into his chest, “live in 392. You- you’re my- our, um neighbor.” 

A slow dawning horror set into every aspect of Malfoy’s expression before Harry cleared his throat and fled the hallway, throwing himself back into his apartment. He set the kitten down and threw himself in front of the fireplace. 

“Neville! Neville!” he shouted through the floo. 

“Harry?” 

“I need to come through. Can I?”

“I’m kinda in the middle of som-” 

Harry cut him off, “Please Nev, I really need to talk to someone and I can’t go to Ron and Hermione with this.” 

There was a rustling noise from the other side and suddenly it was Blaise’s face in the floo instead of Neville’s. “Hi Harry,” he said. 

Harry’s already confused brain took another spin, “Blaise?” 

“Nev and I were just going over some projects. So what do you need help with?” he said. Even through the flames, Harry could see the charm in Blaise’s smile. 

He considered weighing the pros and cons of having Blaise involved in this conversation and decided he just couldn’t be bothered. He was desperate. “The Wallbanger is Draco Malfoy.” 

Blaise’s smile faltered before he took a deep breath and said quietly, “Come on through Harry,” and moved back from the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stumbled through the fireplace with Orion tucked into his arms. After what just happened, he couldn’t risk the kitten getting out again. Once he got his bearings Harry put Orion on the floor so he was free to explore, accepted a cup of tea from Neville, and sat in the comfy overstuffed chair in the drawing room.

Across from him, Blaise was sitting on sitting on the matching couch dressed in what was left of a pearl-grey suit. Harry knew it was pearl-grey because that was the same color of the cabinets he’d chosen for the kitchen in the Burrow. The jacket was slung over an armrest, Blaise wasn’t wearing a tie and had the top two buttons of his shirt loosened, and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. Neville sat down beside Blaise, in jeans and a Puddlemore t-shirt, and gathered up the magazines that were scattered across the coffee table that sat between himself and Harry. 

“Excuse the mess,” Neville said, “we were looking for new trends.” 

Harry looked at the two of them, they were both attractive men. He searched his feelings, imagined kissing them but he felt nothing. He felt for his magic, to see if it was building into a wild frenzy. Still nothing. 

_ Fuck, _he thought to himself. 

“Harry?” Neville said his name gently. 

Harry cleared his throat, realizing that he’d been staring, “Sorry. I- I’m distracted,” he said, focusing his eyes on the tea in his hands instead. 

“It’s all right. How did you find out about Malfoy?” 

Harry nearly felt himself wince at the question. “I was in the hallway looking for Orion. He came into the hallway and we saw each other,” he replied. “He was in dragonhide boots, Neville.” 

Neville pressed his lips together, looking suspiciously as though he was trying to hold back a smile, and glanced at Blaise. 

“I had no idea you lived in the Vista apartments Harry,” Blaise said. 

“You knew that he lives there?” 

“Of course. We’ve been friends since we were 3 years old.” 

“So you know that he…” Harry trailed off, unsure how to phrase his suspicion. 

A smirk played on Blaise’s lips, “I know that he what?” 

Harry set his tea on the coffee table so he could put his face in his hands. He couldn’t look people in the eye _ and _ talk about this. He tried to make the rest of the question come out, but all his throat could produce was a self-pitying groan. Orion came over and hopped up on the chair next to him, snuggling himself in between the plush cushions and Harry’s leg.

“Is there some part of this conversation that I’m missing?” Neville asked. 

“I think Harry has come to the correct conclusion that Draco is an escort,” Blaise spoke the words so casually it sounded like he was talking about how often it rained in London. 

“Oh,” Neville’s voice was a whisper. Harry looked up at him as Neville said, “I’m so sorry Harry. What are you going to do?” 

For a brief moment, Harry marveled at his friend. They had been somewhat close at Hogwarts, but nothing like Ron and Hermione. Over the past couple of years they’d certainly built more of a friendship, but Harry hadn’t realized that Neville knew him quite this well. Maybe Hermione had talked to him. 

“What’s to do?” Blaise asked. “Draco is trying to keep his head down. The war changed him, he isn’t a bigot anymore. That’s one of the reasons he lives in a Muggle flat. I’m sure he won’t bother you. Just ignore him, Harry.” 

Harry and Neville both turned to look at Blaise as though he’d sprouted a banana on his nose. 

Blaise looked between them, his brows furrowing, “Ok, now I feel like I’ve missed something.” 

“Blaise, I know you can be a bit oblivious,” Neville said, placing a hand on the other boy’s thigh, “but please trust me when I say that there is no circumstance in which Harry Potter can ignore Draco Malfoy.” 

Harry huffed a laugh, then remembering why they were having this conversation, and put his face back in his hands. “Fuck,” he said. In the quietness that followed, Orion’s purring seemed to echo. 

“Ok, just so I fully understand,” Blaise said, his tone cautious, “are you upset because he was a death eater, or do you have a moral issue with his profession?” 

Harry looked up at him, heaving a sigh and tried to decide how to answer. “Blaise, I wish either one of those ideas had even crossed my mind, it would make this a lot easier. Instead, all I could think about was the way his leather jacket fit, how his voice has been getting me hard for a week, and those fucking dragonhide boots.” As Harry talked he watched Blaise’s eyes go from inquisitive to saucer round with shock. 

“You’re gay?” he asked. 

Harry managed a self-deprecating smile. “Again, I wish it were that easy,” he said, not fully evading or answering the question. 

Harry wasn’t gay. He was bi. But really what did it matter? Straight, gay, bi, pans. Anger, attraction, love, obsession. None of it mattered. He’d looked at plenty of men and women over the years, regardless of gender no one ever made him _ feel everything at once _the way Malfoy did. 

“Luna and I joke that Harry is Malfoy-sexual,” Neville said, starting to laugh. 

“What?!” Harry cried. 

“Oh come on,” Neville said, still chuckling, “her and I have known you were gone for him since 5th year!” 

“5th year?!” Blaise broke in, “Is that true?” 

Harry ducked his head, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “No,” he replied petulantly, “of course not. I’ve never been gone for Malfoy.” 

When he looked back up both men were staring at him expectantly. 

“Noticing that someone is fit is not the same as fancying them!” Harry said, trying to build a wall of defense against the two of them. He glared at Neville, “And you can wipe that knowing smile off your face because it certainly wasn’t 5th year that I noticed he’s fit.”

Neville did no such thing, instead, he asked, “What year was it then, Harry?”

Harry grimaced, debated leaving without a reply, realized he still needed help, took a long sip of his tea, and mumbled, “When I heard him speaking french to the Beauxbaton's students.”

The two boys dissolved into giggles. Which, Harry thought, was just ridiculous. Grown men are not supposed to giggle, much less dissolve into them. 

“Salazar’s snake, Harry! _ 4th year?” _Blaise said once he’d recovered. 

“It didn’t matter. Malfoy was still an asshat.” 

“No,” Neville said, “It wasn’t that, so much as it was the war. At least that’s what Luna and I think.” 

“Merlin! How much time do you spend talking about my thoughts on Malfoy?” 

“Not as much as you’ve spent thinking them.” 

Harry scowled, “I liked you more when you were too nervous to stand up to me,” he said. 

“Harry, I stood up to you in first year.” 

“Yeah, well it’s been a while since I've liked you.” 

Blaise started to laugh, “You two sound like Pansy and Draco,” he said. 

Both Gryffindors turned a look of concern on the Slytherin who just gave them a charming smile. 

“Come on Harry, let’s teach Blaise how to play poker to get your mind off of things for a bit. It will help,” Neville left the room to get a deck of cards. 

Three games later Harry realized it was 1 am. He thanked Neville with a strong hug and shook Blaise’s hand. Before he stepped into the floo Blaise said, “Good luck with the Wallbanger, Harry. Draco is going to love that nickname.”


	5. Chapter 5

By Friday morning, Harry thought he may have well and truly lost his mind. The last two nights he’d listened to the Wallbanger-

_ aka Draco fucking Malfoy!!! _ Him mind interjected in a complete panic

-bang out three more clients with his wonder cock. Two nights. 3 clients. 

Wednesday night had been really difficult, as it was the first night Harry knowingly listened to Malfoy with another man. He wanted to be angry, as that was a familiar Malfoy induced reaction, but instead he was just a turned on jealous wreck. Thursday night had been nearly unbearable. Instead of only one person getting plowed into the mattress, it was a couple. Or at least Harry assumed they were a couple from the phrases “thank you, my love” and “this is the best anniversary present you’ve ever given me” coming through the wall during the afterglow. 

So yes, by Friday morning he was only holding onto the idea of sanity, just enough to realize that he needed real help, he needed real advice. After a shower he threw on his comfiest denims and a plain black t-shirt.

He went to the kitchen and rifled through his pantry until he found an unopened box of chocolates he'd purchased at Flourish and Blotts, each chocolate was shaped like a tiny book with words scrolled across the cover and, as you ate them, the words were charmed to appear on parchment, allowing you to read a short story produced by the chocolates. With those in hand, he stepped into his floo, calling out, “Ministry of Magic.” 

He approached the first obstacle, Hermione’s assistant, Lisa Turpin. When Harry first met her they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Apparently, she had been in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts during the same years as Harry, and she’d been a bit insulted that he didn’t recognize her. Since then, she’d warmed up to him a bit, but only when he brought a gift. 

Lisa smiled knowingly at the chocolates when Harry placed them on the desk. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," she said, sliding the box over and tucking them protectively inside the top drawer of her desk. 

"You're welcome Ms. Turpin," he said.

She looked him over with a critical eye, "Are you alright? You look a little," she trailed off, seeming unsure of how to finish the sentence. 

"Tired? Worn thin?" Harry offered with a self-deprecating smile. "I am. Any chance you could ring the Undersecretary and see if she can help me?" 

Lisa grimaced, "She's fairly busy today, but I will ask, since you look as though you need it. And, of course, since you brought my favorite chocolates." she pointed her wand at a small speaker on her desk and watched it expectantly. Hermione had insisted, during her first month at the Ministry, that certain aspects of the office be upgraded. Magically charmed intercoms had been in the top ten changes she'd pushed through. 

"Yes, Lisa?" Hermione's voice came through the speaker, and Harry could tell she was smiling. 

"Mr. Potter is here to see you."

"Oh, I'm in the middle of som-" 

Harry cut her off, "Please 'Mione, I really need to talk to you. I brought tea," he said. 

"Thank you Harry, for the tea, it's just that I've got-" 

_ Come on. You always make time for me. This is important, _he thought. 

Confused, Harry cut in again, "It's about Draco Malfoy," he said. 

During the silence that followed, Harry noticed that Lisa carefully kept her eyes on the intercom instead of looking at him. He briefly felt bad about doing this to her, knowing the lack of information would likely send her into a downward spiral. Curiosity killed the Ravenclaw and all that. He didn't feel bad for long though, it was this or go completely barmy. 

"OK Harry, the door's open," Hermione said, and Harry hurried towards her office. 

Once inside, Harry realized why Hermione had hesitated. Pansy Parkinson was perched on the corner of Hermione's desk, dressed as though she was pulled out of a wank fantasy for someone who preferred the 'business professional' look on a girl. Each item of clothing was tailored to show her hourglass shape. The slit on her skirt rode high up her left thigh. The top was, technically, a proper button down Oxford, except for the neko cut out that put her curvy breasts on display. Had he seen her a few days earlier, Harry probably would have had a meltdown over the girl who offered him up to Voldemort. Luckily -_ horrifyingly?- _even this was not enough to shake his crush on Draco Malfoy. Though Harry's mind registered the girl's undeniable attraction, his magic was dismissive and his cock showed no interest. 

Hermione came around the desk to give Harry a welcoming hug, and he noted that, even in her _ actually professional _ outfit, her honest beauty was an equal match to Parkinson's. Surprisingly, her Oxford button up had two buttons undone at the top. He made a mental note _ not _to notice that he could see some lace from her bra at this angle. 

_ Odd. She never has her shirt unbuttoned, _he thought.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, her hands gripped his biceps with a friendly squeeze. "You look knackered."

"I'm exhausted. I'm also sorry for interrupting?" he let the statement become more of a question at the end, hoping she wouldn't send him away even though she was clearly busy. 

Hermione glanced back at the woman sitting atop her desk and smiled, "I'm sure Pansy is delighted at your timing. Especially considering the topic." 

Pansy's eyes sparkled at that, "Indeed, I am happy to be here. Though I was quite enjoying my time with Granger, I'm always looking for ways to help The Chosen One."

Harry managed a laugh to go along with his eye roll. She wasn't lying, oddly enough, she often tried to help him. Years ago, Parkinson had offered to fund the building of the Burrow in order to make amends for her actions during school. He'd declined, of course, but did agree to a cup of tea and a long conversation. They hadn't become friends after that, but they were more than acquaintances. 

"Well I could probably use the help from anyone willing," Harry said. Then, think of Neville and Blaise, he added, "Though I'm starting to worry about the trend of finding my Gryffindor friends in suspiciously intimate settings with Slytherins."

Hermione blushed. Pansy grinned. Harry nearly choked on his own tongue. 

"Merlin! I was kidding!" he pulled back from Hermione, "You know Ron is an auror right? He knows where to hide bodies."

"He knows quite a lot about what to do with bodies," Pansy said, her grin turning into a sly smile. 

"Oh stop it," Hermione said through an embarrassed laugh as she went back to her desk. "Nothing is going on behind Ron's back, Harry."

"That's true," Pansy said, "he knows everything."

Hermione gave her a disapproving look. Harry was familiar with that look, he'd received it plenty of times. "Pansy," Hermione said, "is here to help Ron and me pick an outfit from her collection for the gala in July. You know the one? It's held every year on your birthday."

Harry looked carefully at her and decided that any secrets she held he was far from equipped to uncover. But, he knew Hermione loved Ron, and he knew that Pansy had created the fashion line, PEP, so the story checked out, at least on the surface. When he looked at Pansy he found her to be pointedly ignoring him, using a hand mirror to refresh her lipstick. 

Pansy snapped the mirror shut, "Tell us about Draco," she said. At the request, all thoughts that didn't involve Malfoy abruptly abandoned Harry's mind. 

He sat himself in the chair across from Hermione's desk and recounted the tale of the Wallbanger. He left out the details of the last two nights, choosing instead to end with, "and that's why I'm here. Because if you don't help me, I'll likely end up in the Janus Thickey Ward."

"Draco does look delicious in that leather jacket," Pansy said wistfully. "It's from my first collection, and I'll admit that he was my main source of inspiration for that particular line." Harry felt a flash of jealousy spark through him at the words. 

He must have made a sound because Pansy looked down at him, having significant height from her position on the desk, and said, "Oh don't look like a kicked puppy. You have nothing to be jealous over. I'm sure many a wank has been blessed with thoughts of Draco Malfoy. A clothing line is far less scandalous."

Harry could feel his cheeks heat and decided to change the subject from wanking to _ anything _else. "Do either of you have any advice?" 

Hermione took a deep breath and Harry was briefly terrified that she seemed to be bracing herself for whatever she was about to say. "Harry," she started, "have you thought about asking him to dinner?"

Harry and Pansy both turned to stare at her. Not to be discouraged, Hermione said, "Let's just talk about it. I think it could help. How would you go about seducing him?" 

"Wait," Pansy held up a hand to stop Harry from replying. "Am I to understand that we are taking this seriously? That the Savior wants to date Draco?" she asked Hermione. 

"Yes."

"And you're ok with that?" 

"Well," Hermione said, "I think Harry is an adult and should make his own choices. I also think that Harry has been gone on Draco for years," she looked at Harry, who was starting to speak up to defend himself, "Don't bother arguing, Ron and I remember 6th year," then looked back to Pansy. "Besides, Draco came to see me a little over a year ago and we had a much needed chat. So yes, I'm ok with it."

"You saw Malfoy?" Harry asked, "Why didn't you say anything?" 

Hermione laughed, "Because I'm not an idiot, Harry. I knew it would completely distract you. Your obsession with Draco isn't exactly unknown to me."

Pansy's eyebrows went up at that, "Obsession?" 

"I'm not obsessed. I've never been obsessed. He _ was _up to something, Hermione!" Harry said, feeling a bit desperate to defend himself. 

Hermione smiled sweetly, "You're absolutely right, Harry. Draco was up to something." She looked up at Pansy, "Let's do an experiment, Pansy can you tell me what the name Draco means?" she asked, her voice dripping with false innocence. 

"It means dragon," she said easily. 

Hermione looked at Harry, "Care to add anything to that Harry?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "No," he said, feeling petulant. 

Hermione smiled, and he knew she was closing in on a mental victory lap at being proven right. "Go on, tell me what his name means. I'll even give you something, I knew it meant dragon, I also know it's a constellation."

Harry sighed, and berated himself for ever getting drunk around Hermione. She always remembered every drunken monologue he gave. "The Draco constellation is in the North, it never sets, and is made up of not just stars but also planets. The myth behind it is about a dragon named Ladon who guarded golden apples."

Pansy blinked, "Why do you know all of that?" 

"I just- I looked it up. I can't be curious? Besides, I only told Hermione about it because I thought it was amusing."

"Amusing?" 

"Because Malfoy likes apples. Green apples, not golden, obviously."

She stared at him for a moment, as though he were a fascinating display at a museum, then turned to Hermione and said, "Draco was just as bad, maybe worse."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, well that's not really a secret either. I think it's time they shifted from rivalry to," she paused, brows furrowing, and turned to Harry. "Whatever this is going to become." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fic Crack? Lol, I'm really not sure. I haven't been able to figure out where the line is.
> 
> Next chapter will include ideas on how Harry can get Draco's attention.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry," Hermione said, "just out of curiosity, did you even consider using a silencing charm or Muffliato?" 

"Er-" 

Pansy took a deep breath and leaned back slightly, splaying her hands across the wood of Hermione’s desk, in a clear attempt to steel herself for the upcoming conversation, and said, “If you’re going to ask Draco to dinner then you need to wear something that doesn’t make you look homeless. And I don’t mean for the date, you can’t be dressed like this when you ask him either.” 

“Pansy,” Hermione said. Harry was surprised to hear fondness in her voice as she continued, “You shouldn’t put so much stock into clothing. I know it’s your passion, but Harry,” she glanced at Harry then, seemingly taking in his outfit for the first time, and grimaced. 

“Oh come on,” Harry said, “I just threw on something easy. It’s not like I dress like this all the time. You’ve seen how I dress for business meetings, Hermione.”

Looking back to Pansy with a smile playing on her lips, Hermione said, “Sorry I interrupted. You’re right, of course. However, Harry probably doesn’t even own anything that Malfoy would approve of.” She lifted her eyebrows and blinked slowly. 

“No.” Pansy said. 

“Why not?"

"Because all of the reasons! No."

"Having Harry wear your line would be a great marketing opportunity.” 

“Wait, what?” Harry said, but both women ignored him. 

“Absolutely not. He’s a mess and I don’t have time-” 

Hermione just barely touched Pansy’s pinky finger on her right hand. It was so quick that Harry wouldn’t have seen it if he hadn’t been staring at the two of them. At the contact, Pansy stopped talking. Hermione smirked, saying, “Remember that thing I asked Ron to do for you on Saturday night?” 

Pansy blushed. Pansy Parkinson blushed. Harry’s brows furrowed at the sight, and he tried to remember if he’d ever seen a Slytherin blush. 

_ She blushed because of Hermione, _he thought, confused. 

"What about the thing Ron asked you to do for me on Tuesday night? I want that as well," Pansy said. 

Hermione looked smug, the same way she did when a theory she had was proven right, "For that, you will have to get him at least three outfits."

Harry's brain did a quick recount of the last 30 minutes in the office. The comments, the clothing, the little smiles. When the pieces fell into place his jaw dropped. “Holy shit!” he cried, “You. What? You can’t- Mione! You are not- what? And- and Ron?” He tried to stop talking. Tried to let her say something but the amusement in her eyes when she turned her gaze on him made Harry panic even further. 

“Shut up, Potter. We're negotiating,” Pansy said, her eyes trained on Hermione. “Granger,” she said, waiting for Hermione to look back at her, “when would this compensation happen?” 

“I was rather hoping for tonight since our earlier dealings were interrupted.”

The lustful look Pansy gave Hermione made Harry's cheeks heat, and he wondered if he was that obvious when he looked at Malfoy. She turned back to him and said, "All right, Chosen One, stop by my studio after this and my assistant will have three outfits ready. How are you planning to do approach him and where have you thought of taking him for dinner?" 

"I-" Harry replied, "I'm not sure. I could follow him to a club or something? Then try to talk to get him alone and talk to him?" He was quiet for a moment, thinking of his options, then added, "Or I could hire him."

"Follow him," she said slowly, "to a club.

Harry shrugged,"Yeah, I still have my invisibility cloak, so-" 

"Stop," Pansy said, pinching the bridge of her nose and generally looking as though Harry was a drain on her sanity. "Your current plan is to stalk him and then corner him."

"Technically that's not his current plan," Hermione cut in, far too pleased with herself, "it's a repeat of his plan during 6th year."

_ Traitor, _Harry thought, glaring at her. 

"OK Potter, listen up," Pansy said. At which point Pansy and Hermione loaded Harry with advice. He tries to compile a mental list in his brain as they talk. He's pretty sure that half of what they say he doesn't remember and hopes that his subconscious picks it up. 

**DO**

-Compliment him. 

-Ask him on a date

-Take him somewhere nice. 

-Be adventurous. 

-Text him. 

-Make jokes. 

-Flirt. 

-Let him see you checking him out. 

-Tactfully avoid discussing the war or his parents. 

-Discuss music or movies. 

**DO NOT**

-Stalk. 

-Offer to pay for sex. 

-Corner him. 

-Hide. 

-Stare uncomfortably at his dark mark or any other war scars, Potter. (this was said in an unusually dangerous tone, so Harry made sure to mentally file that one under _ important.) _

After that, Pansy spends nearly an hour on the phone with her assistant regarding Harry's clothes. Then she gives him a lecture on the benefits of being a walking billboard for her company, and forbids Harry from getting any come on her clothes. The idea that Pansy thinks his chances are high enough to issue that warning makes his stomach erupt into butterflies. She slips a piece of paper into his hands with the address for her warehouse on one side, and Draco's mobile number on the other. 

"Will he be upset you gave this to me?" Harry asked. 

"I think he would have been, if that was all that happened. For now I'm sure he's just horrified that your _ living next door. _He probably won't even think that you got the mobile number anyone. He'll just assume you told your phone that you're Harry Potter and the phone gave it to you, because that's how you live your life."

Harry stared at her for a moment and then looked at Hermione, who was behind her. "Is it worth it then? Dating a mouthy spoiled Slytherin? Or you know, whatever you and Ron call what you're doing with this one."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Pansy, pulling the front of her own body flush against the Slytherin, and placing her chin on Pansy's shoulder to look over at him."It's more than worth it Harry. Ron thinks it's the best thing that could have happened to him."

****

After being roughly handled for an hour by Theo Nott, who didn't even say hello, Harry shrank down the rest of his outfits to fit in one bag and headed towards the door. Before walking out he caught sight of his reflection, the outfit wasn't that different than his normal, denims a t-shirt, and a jacket. It was the cut of them, the way they fit his body like a second skin, showed off his muscle, the on purpose messiness, and the black eyeliner Theo had spelled on. The only part of him that looked the same was his hair, which Theo had simply given up on, after shoving a bottle of Sleekeazy's into Harry's hand and telling him to deal with it himself. Looking at his reflection, Harry could see the appeal of Pansy's clothes. They certainly drew the eye to his best assets. 

At home, Harry put the new outfits in his closet, and fed Orion. He ran a hand along the fabric of his invisibility cloak, debating about what the girls had said. Luckily, he was saved from himself when he heard Malfoy's voice coming through the wall. 

"I'm sure I'll see her tonight. I will talk to her and get it taken care of," he said. "I'm leaving in a few minutes."

Harry rushed to put his shoes back on and check his reflection again, pleased that it was a Muggle mirror that didn't offer any feedback. The one at Pansy's studio had told him he was certainly better off than when he'd walked in, though, he looked a bit 'sauced up' after changing. Harry stepped into the hallway, shut the door, and tried to arrange himself against the doorframe in a similar stance as the guys from the pictures he'd seen at the studio. It took several minutes for Malfoy's door to open, each one feeling like an hour to Harry, but finally he did. 

Malfoy stilled when he saw Harry, then he turned back to his apartment and locked the door. He had the boots on again, but no jacket. Instead, the sleeves of his button down were rolled up so that the flex of his forearms were on display, along with the Dark mark. Harry dutifully did not look at it. 

"Hey Malfoy. Do you want to grab dinner?" Harry asked. He was pleased to hear the greeting come out casually, just like he'd practiced. 

Malfoy's eyes drifted over Harry's outfit slowly. He glanced over at the brass numbers, 394, that were drilled into his door frame, then looked down at his own hand, fingers splayed. 

"OK," Malfoy said, after looking back at Harry, "I'm not dreaming." He walked towards him and said, "Have you been obliviated or something?" 

"Er," Harry replied. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and Harry tried not to be charmed by it, "What are you doing out here Potter?" 

"I'm not- I haven't been obliviated."

"Then why are you asking me to dinner as though I didn't fight on the losing side of the war, or torture you for 7 years?" 

"I- you- it wasn't torture. You were just-" Harry said. Then he sighed and tried again, "OK. The war is long over and you have obviously changed since you're living in a muggle flat. And I wasn't exactly nice to you in school either."

Malfoy lifted a sceptical eyebrow and let his eyes fall over Harry's outfit again. "So, you're asking me to dinner so we can, what exactly, become friends?" 

Harry fought to keep eye contact, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage, as he said, "Maybe we could just see what happens?" 

Malfoy tilted his head at the words, as though they couldn't possibly make sense, not replying. Eventually he turned towards the stairs muttering, "I've walked into a different dimension." Then, louder, "Come on Potter, let's get this train wreck started." 

Harry felt a smile bloom on his own lips, and was thankful Malfoy wasn't looking at him as he followed down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this seems like the next chapter is going to be fluff and smut, but it's not. :)
> 
> Should be posting by Wednesday!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry slid into the booth and turned over his plastic water cup. Malfoy had insisted they get Indian food at the diner two blocks over. He looked across the table to see the blonde carefully unwrapping his silverware and placing the utensils on the napkin, evenly spaced. Harry cleared his throat, causing malfoy to look up, and gave a tentative smile. 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "What's happening here Potter?" 

The waitress came over, filled the water cups, and took their orders, Tikka Masala for Malfoy and Curry for Harry. When she left Malfoy looked expectantly back at Harry. 

"Stop being so paranoid," Harry said, glancing quickly around the restaurant. "You are not allowed to choose where we eat next."

"I'm meeting a client tonight at the Double, which is a block down, and this is the best Indian food in a ten mile radius, Potter. You should be thankful that I introduced you to this place." 

"I believe that it's good food," Harry replied, trying to keep his tone casual and block out thoughts of who Malfoy would be meeting at the Double, which he knew to be a fairly popular night club, "but it's not really the atmosphere I usually choose for a-" he cut off the word _ date _ as an idea came to mind. Pansy and Hermione had said not to pay for sex, but they hadn't said anything about paying for other services. "Speaking of your clients, I wanted to talk to you about something. I have a business proposition for you."

Malfoy's hand twitched so violently that his water cup tipped and spilled over the edge of the table, and into his lap. "Fuck."

Harry waved his hand without giving it much thought and the water vanished, leaving the table and Malfoy dry. When he fully realized he'd done it he let his magic linger on Malfoy for a beat before pulling it back in. 

"Fuck," Malfoy repeated, though it was a bit more breathless than the first one. Once the waitress refilled his cup he asked, "Are you sure you've not been obliviated?" 

Harry let his eyes drop obviously over Malfoy, taking in his lips, broad shoulders, the exposed forearms, and the fingers wrapped around his fresh water glass. He looked back up to meet Malfoy's eye, "I haven't forgotten anything. But the war is over and you've always been able to get my attention. Just seems a bit different than it did in school. I suppose I thought it might be the same for you, yeah?" 

"I-" Malfoy's mouth opened and closed a couple times before he said, "I've not really thought about it."

Harry lifted an eyebrow at that, and Malfoy lifted his chin definitely, though Harry could see he was fighting a smirk. "So about that business proposition?" Harry asked. 

"Potter, there's no way you can afford me. Not only am I expensive, I would charge you at least three times my going rate."

Harry blushed, "No. Not- it's just an event. I need a date to a gala event in July. No wallbanging," he said, the words catching in his dry throat. 

Malfoy's brows drew down, "Wallbanging?" 

Harry chewed at his bottom lip and wondered what it would be like to think things through before speaking. "It's your. I mean, you live next door to me," he said, forcing himself to stop fidgeting "So, you know there's thin walls and my bedroom is," Harry continued l, watching Malfoy's face go a bit more pale, "we share a wall, and sometimes," he cleared his throat, "I mean your clients aren't exactly quiet."

The waitress started putting food on the table and Harry was surprised that he hadn't noticed her approaching. Malfoy stared across the table silently as the waitress set down the plates. When she left, he said, "You've been listening to me?" 

"Not on purpose! The walls are thin."

"You're a wizard, Potter," he motioned to his own lap, "clearly you have no problems casting _ wandless wordless bloody charms _ in a muggle restaurant. What was it exactly that gave you difficulty with the Muffliato?" 

"Piss off Malfoy," Harry said in an angry whisper, "there's no reason for you to play the victim here. I'm the one who had to listen to the spankings and the handcuffs while you were getting off."

Malfoy's cheeks went pink and Harry silently cheered himself for getting under his skin. Nothing felt like riling his once proclaimed rival. His feelings of triumph lasted nearly a full minute before Malfoy retaliated.

"So you've spent the last two weeks listening to me fuck other people," Malfoy said, letting his voice drop into a seductive drawl, "and now you want to hire me." 

"As a date for the gala," Harry replied, weakly vying for the upper hand or any hand, really. As he seemed to have lost his in a matter of seconds. 

Malfoy hummed in response, "So we're not going to fuck?" 

Harry grimaced, looking down at his untouched meal. _ How is this backfiring so quickly? _ He thought. "Well, I was thinking," he said slowly, trying to figure out what the hell he _ was _ thinking. "I would like to secure the date for the gala, and in the meantime," he paused trying to piece together a plan. 

Malfoy watched him from across the table a slow smirk spreading on his lips as he waited, radiating false patience and superiority.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "I want to take you out on dates before that, real dates."

"You want to date me." Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, "And the wallbanging? Are we going to wait on that until we have some sentimental gryffindor night that can be finished off with sweet, gentle, boring sex?" 

"First of all, I think you are confused about Gryffindors and sex. You're thinking of Hufflepuffs. Second, I don't have anything against sentimental as long as it includes handcuffs or spanking. And third," he paused, swiping his tongue quickly only to watch the blonde's eyes follow the movement. "Draco," Malfoy's eyes snapped up to meet his at the sound of his given name. "I think you want to fuck me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments💖
> 
> Or chat with me on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit

Harry walked Draco to the club and stopped with him at the back door of Double, in the alleyway. 

Draco leaned back against the building, letting his head fall back to expose a long pale neck. Harry stepped closer, trying to ignore the way his magic was whipping around in his body. 

"You can't come in Potter. I need to work."

"I know," he stepped a bit closer. "I still think you should take the night off," he said. His magic reached out to curl around Draco, and Harry bit back a grin when Draco smirked at the feeling. 

"Just being in your presence is a danger to the Statute of Secrecy," Draco said, his tone full of mock admonishment. 

Harry stepped closer so he was crowding the man against the wall, not quite touching him. "I've always been that way. I once set a snake free at the zoo."

"Are you hitting on me with poorly executed innuendo or was that a true story?" 

Harry chuckled, "Can I kiss you?" 

Draco leaned in, nearly pressing his lips to Harry's, then moved to whisper in his ear, "Where is this coming from? You're _ Harry Potter, _you don't kiss rent boys in the alley."

Harry swallowed thickly, his magic now wrapped around them both, drawing him in. "What if I'm just me? Not Harry Potter. Would you kiss me then?" 

Draco lifted his eyes and looked at him for a long moment, "You really just want a kiss? This isn't about who I am?" 

Still holding eye contact, Harry reached out to stroke his thumb along Draco's dark mark, "This is about who you are Draco. Not who you were or how others see you, not your past, not your job. It's about you and me, just like it's always been." 

Draco eyes dropped to Harry's lips and he licked his own. For a brief moment Harry thought he might get the night his prick had been hoping for. Instead, Draco pushed lightly at his chest, causing Harry to take a step back. "You're making me look unavailable. Let's talk later."

"Tonight?"

"I'm working late."

"I'll wait up."

"Merlin, you're relentless," Draco said, running a hand through his hair, causing it to fall back in front of his eyes. 

Harry smiled, "Tonight?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"Tonight is better for me."

"I'm _ working _." 

Harry felt his smile go a bit vicious, "Maybe you won't be able to work tonight. Might be distracted with me on your mind," he said. 

Harry saw a flash of heat in those silver eyes before Draco said, "I'm sure I can manage, Potter. Tomorrow."

Glancing around to make sure they were still alone, Harry said, "I'll text you." He stepped back and disapparated. 

When Harry got back to his apartment that night he put his mostly uneaten Curry in the fridge, grabbed a bottle of Ogdens and curled up on the couch with Orion. He pulled out his mobile and sent a text. 

-you never answered my question 

**~how did you get my number?**

-I just told my phone that I needed it

**~.... I don't know if that's a lie. **

-what about my question 

**~What question Potter? **

-about the gala

-in july

**~I'll think about it. **

-are you wallbanging tonight? is that why you're going to be late?

**~Salazar! Potter I'm not answering that. Just cast a silencing charm and get some sleep**

Harry sank into the couch and listened to the wireless, drinking Ogden's and encouraging Orion to play with the fringe of his blanket. By his second glass it was nearly 11 and his alcohol induced brain had formulated a plan. Nearly half an hour later he heard someone coming up the stairs. Harry jumped off the couch, snagging a jelly bean on the way and popping it into his mouth. He held the jellybean on his tongue and listened through the door. It wouldn't do any good to blow this plan on someone who wasn't intending to bed Draco. 

He heard Draco's voice through the wood, "How long are you staying?" 

"How long can I get you for with $300? That's all I have on me." 

Harry took a breath and focused on the lights in the hallway, willing them to flicker dramatically. After a beat, he swallowed the jellybean and opened the door. "What's going on out here?" He asked, twitching his fingers slightly to restore the light to normal. 

Both men turned to look at him, Draco's unamused face melting into shock as antlers grew on top of Harry's head. The jellybean, from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, was charmed to give people traits from their patronus. Harry had bought them for Luna's birthday bash last February, where everything was already so bizarre it would have been weird not to have antlers growing from your head. They were a big hit among the guests, Harry only had 4 left after the party. 

Draco's client gasped and backed up against the wall. Harry reached up to touch the antlers, just to solidify their existence, and feigned shock. "Oh I'm so sorry. Are you Muggle? This is just a bit of magic, nothing to be afraid of."

"Potter, what the fu-" 

"No, no. It's ok, I can fix it," Harry ran a hand through his hair, canceling the charm and leaving himself with only the dark messy locks on top. "Better?" 

The man's breathing picked up drastically and he looked as though he might hyperventilate. 

Harry stepped closer to him and said, "Sorry mate, didn't mean to change your view of physics. I can fix that too." He waved a hand casting Obliviate, and the man relaxed, sagging against the wall. Harry turned to Draco, "Anything you want to replace that memory with, or is it dealers choice?" 

Draco looked angry, his body tense with narrowed eyes, but there was something else there too. _ Arousal? Amusement? _ Harry wasn't sure but he flashed a smile just in case. Sighing, Draco pulled his wand from nowhere, or at least Harry couldn't see where he'd had it, and cast a memory modification charm at the Muggle. The man lifted himself off the wall seeming to come out of a daze. He smiled lazily at Draco, handed him $100 and went down the stairs. 

Harry kicked the door open and looked at Draco expectantly. 

"I might actually kill you for that stunt," Draco replied, stepping closer to him. 

Harry chuckled, "Easy now, I might get scared."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "Are you just desperate for my company?" 

"No. I just didn't have it in me to listen to you work. Wouldn't want my magic to go wild and take out the wall," he said, only half joking. 

Draco actually smiled at that, "You're jealous?"

"Go out with me tomorrow? I'll take you for ice cream? I know a place that has ridiculously posh flavors so you will be able to find something."

Draco's eyes seemed to search Harry's face before he said, "All right. 10 am." He sauntered away, heading for his apartment, obviously letting Harry enjoy the view until he slipped through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming ridiculous scene where Draco eats ice cream.  
Just feel that warning should exist... Since the idea is so sexy 😘


	9. Chapter 9

"He looks delicious." 

Harry looked over the girl behind the counter, Anna. She had an emo cut to her bangs and wore thick purple eyeliner. Harry had met her a month ago when he first came to the ice cream shop. He passed over payment, and said, "Do you think this ice cream will be enough to seduce him?" 

The girl tore his eyes from Draco to meet Harry's, her cheeks pink, "Sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud."

He flashed her a smile, "He has that effect."

Anna gave Harry a slow once over, then winked and said, "The ice cream has always worked for me."

When Harry got back to the table he was met with a small smirk. "What?" 

"Just noticing that you have all the subtlety of a 16-year-old girl. The two of you were giving me the exact same look while you were in line." 

"Oi. No working new leads while we are on a date. Besides, she said she’s not interested."

"You are a terrible liar." 

"Here," Harry passed over a cone, "this is for you."

"What flavor?" 

"Royal Madagascar Bourbon Vanilla, easily the most over the top posh flavor in all of London."

Draco huffed a laugh and wrapped his hand around the cone, "What's your flavor then?" 

"Lemon Cheesecake."

"Seriously? You basically got treacle tart?" 

Harry shrugged, "My tastes haven't changed much since Hogwarts," he said, watching Draco take a broad lick. 

When Harry met his eye again, Draco said, "What’s on your mind, Potter." 

"How did you get started in this line of work?"

“I was on my knees.” Another slow lick. 

Harry huffed a laughed even as he felt his face heat, he took a moment to enjoy his ice cream before saying, “Why then. Why did you choose this line of work?” 

_Lick_ “It was the profession that would piss of my father the most.” 

“You could work for me. I bet he would hate that just as much.”

“Are you trying to hire me in every way you can think of,” lick, “that doesn’t involve paying for a shag?” 

“Parkinson said I can’t pay you for that,” Harry said. He was definitely going to lose the plot if this kept up much longer. Watching Draco eat ice cream was causing all of his blood to travel south. 

“Did she?” Draco asked, as though it was old information. “You do look like you’re in need of a good fuck.”

Harry swallowed, he didn’t know what to say, because that was true but he also had the distinct feeling that Draco was setting him up. Finally he said, “You said you would overcharge me.”

“Oh, I would,” _Lick_, "but I'm thinking that if you get me out of your system," _lick_, "you'll come to your senses, stop sabotaging my clients in the hallway, and leave me alone." A bit of ice cream dripped onto his fingers and Draco held eye contact as he sucked it off his knuckle. 

"Yeah," Harry said, his voice thick with longing, "that makes sense. I'm not known for getting attached easily or having obsessive behavior. I met Ron for a full 7 minutes before he became my best friend."

"Yes well, weasels attract fleas."

"Oh, you heard about his extracurricular activities with Parkinson then?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "Your ice cream is melting."

Harry looked down at what was indeed a mess of melting ice cream. He licked it up quickly, wondering if Draco was enjoying the show as much as Harry had. Based on the smile Harry could see, Draco was at least amused. 

“So what are you going to do with your life when you’re bored with entertaining your father?” 

“I have a job starting in September actually,” Draco replied, setting down his cone. “So I won’t be, what did you call it, wall bouncing?”

Harry smiled, “Wallbanging,” he said. “September, are you going to work at Hogwarts?”

Draco grimaced, “Merlin, no. I would hate working there.”

“Sorry, bad guess. What is it then?” 

“I think it’s your turn for questions. Are you still doing the remodel business?”

“I am.” 

“How’s that going? Are you any good at it?”

Harry lifted an eyebrow, “Why? Going to refer me to someone?” 

“Thinking of hiring you, actually, for the Manor.” 

Harry stilled, then let out a low whistle, “Well that would be…” he trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. 

“An effective way to piss off my father.” 

Harry considered that for a moment, “The entire manor?”

“Most of it.”

“I would need a lot of time for a job like that,” he said, “what kind of budget are you working with?”

Draco’s brows drew down and he blinked twice before saying, “Budget?”

“Yeah, you know, how much money are you working with?” 

Draco started to chuckle, quietly at first, then eventually threw his head back and actually laughed. “Potter,” he said with a genuine smile, “Since the war ended I was put in charge of the Malfoy estate, including the family vaults. Even after reparations I still have enough to rebuild the manor several times over.”

Harry cocked his head, “So, why do you live in an apartment? Did you just want space?”

“No. I chose that shit apartment because I knew it would horrify my father.” 

“It’s not shit. I like those apartments!”

“You can literally hear me fucking through the wall. How is that not shit?”

Harry didn't get a chance to respond, interrupted by the ice cream server. 

"Hi. Can I get you anything else?" Anna asked, eyes on Draco. He gave her a small smile and shook his head no. 

"OK, just checking," she said, then held out a punch card to him. "Here, this card will get you a free ice cream after you buy five, I already punched out the first two."

"I payed for the ice cream," Harry said. 

Anna briefly glanced at him, then rolled her eyes, "Mate, we already have you as a customer. You're not going anywhere." She turned back to Draco and leaned close to him, "Besides, I really want to see this one come back. Here," she said, slipping the punch card into his shirt pocket. It caused his shirt to open further, exposing his collarbone and a pale scar that started just below it. 

Harry's breathing stopped. 

"Man, that's a sexy scar," Anna said, her hand still tugging gently at the shirt. 

Draco smirked, "Thank you." 

"How far down does it go?" she asked, obviously using the excuse to check him out. 

Draco smiled, leaned back in his chair and lifted a corner of fabric up, "It runs diagonally down to my hip bone."

Anna's fingers brushed against his hip, "Wow… How did you get it?" 

"I fought a lion," he answered easily, then gave Harry a little wink, as though they were sharing a secret. 

Anna looked up at that, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You're lying," she glanced at Harry, "Do you know what it's from?" 

Harry stared at both of them blinking more than necessary, his mind racing, until he found his voice. "He said he wouldn't tell me about them until our third date." 

Draco laughed, and Harry smiled weakly through the confusion. 

When they got back outside and started to walk to the apartment complex Draco took pity on him, "I don't hold it against you, Potter."

Harry grimaced, "This is why Parkinson told me not to stare at your war scars."

Draco chuckled, "Why do you keep telling me things Pansy recommended?" 

"She gave me some advice when I went to talk to Hermione."

"I really wish you would stop casually mentioning Pansy and the Weasleys. It makes it more difficult for me to pretend it's not happening."

"How do you think I felt?" Harry asked. "I found out they were- whatever they are- during a negotiation for sexual favors between her and Hermione!" 

They reached the door to the building and started up the stairs. "Why were you involved in that discussion?" 

Harry glanced at Draco with a sly smile, "Hermione was convincing her to give me a few outfits. They were concerned you would turn me down because of my clothes." 

Draco smirked, "So you're not allowed to dress like a homeless man, or pay me for sex," he said as they reached their hallway and stopped in front of Harry's door. "What else?" 

Harry leaned his back against the wall, "I'm supposed to avoid stalking you," he said. 

Draco stepped closer, "All this change must be hard for you," he said. Harry reached out to pull his shirt and Draco let him, until their bodies were pressed together. Draco leaned down and bit Harry's neck, "About that fuck Potter?" 

"I'm not supposed to-" 

"You hate to follow rules," Draco leaned in and bit Harry's earlobe, whispering, as he said, "What's the harm in breaking this one?" 

Harry tried desperately to think straight, his magic was pulsing through his body, and his cock thickening in the tight denims. Lust doesn't help anyone think clearly. Instead of speaking right away he let his hands wander over Draco's waist and back, soaking in the feeling of finally touching him. 

Harry tilted his head to the side and Draco started to bite his neck. "I want you to do it because you want me. I want you to want me with as much hunger as I want you. I want you to know it's not just a fuck."

Draco pulled back slowly and looked over Harry's face before meeting his eyes. They were close enough for Harry to feel Draco's breath on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This chapter was pretty difficult to pull out of my brain but I finally got it written and tweaked for your pleasure!
> 
> ..... More pleasure tweaking themes coming later 😘
> 
> I hope you like it!  
I think the next update will be this weekend, now that I'm over my brain freezing up on this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

"Merlin," Draco said in a whisper, "you're trying to ruin my life."

Startled, Harry said, "No I'm not. What are you on about?" 

Draco looked him over carefully, "I know it's not on purpose. You just don't know how to do anything without giving all of yourself."

"I do," Harry said, a bit petulantly, "I've had one offs."

"I can do this if you don't- I can't bury feelings for you if you keep-" 

"Draco," Harry ran a hand up Draco's bicep, "I have a hard time imagining anything casual with you." 

Draco pressed his thigh in between Harry's legs, "I can't have a boyfriend, my profession won't allow it," he said. 

"Quit," he said easily. He could feel his cock getting hard, straining against his denims. He was still pressed against the wall in the hallway, and he was thankful to have something holding him up. 

Draco smirked, slipping his hands under Harry's shirt, the touch of his hands was hot and needy and Harry was more than ready to give. "I'm sure," Draco said, "You're used to people doing what you ask, but why would I quit?"

"You have a new job soon. You can date me instead, use that to upset your father."

Draco leaned in to bite his earlobe, and said, "My new job isn't going to make having a relationship easy either. Don't you think you're moving a little fast with me?" then rolled his hips, pressing an impressive erection against Harry's thigh. 

Harry groaned at the feeling, his own cock stiffening further from the contact. "I've known you for almost a decade," he said, looking at Draco's lips. "You're sending me severely mixed signals here," he said. 

Draco pressed Harry into the wall and kissed him desperately, one hand at Harry's hip, encouraging his movements, the other hand carding through Harry's hair, and tugging gently at it. Harry's entire focus zeroed in on the kiss, and he felt his body melt into the solid man pressing into him. His magic spread out from his core wrapping around both of them, searching to interact with Draco's. 

"I was trying to let you down easy, actually. Remind you, yet again, that you are trying to get involved with a death eater," Draco said between kisses, "but my body seems to be confused about the plan."

"I thought we agreed to just be us, not who we were during the war," Harry said as he slid his hands down to grope Draco's pert ass and rolled his hips, causing the blonde to gasp, "Maybe you're having trouble because you want this as much as I do."

Draco's magic was responding eagerly to his, and Harry knew he was right. Draco's words might be trying to stop him, but the message from his body and his magic was all too clear. 

"I-" Draco moaned as Harry's teeth sank into his neck, "fuck- Potter if you don't stop I'm going to drag you to bed."

"Isn't that what we both want?"

Draco pulled back, leaving only his hand on Harry's chest, pinning Harry to the wall. He was breathing hard and seemed to be fighting his body for control. Finally, he looked at Harry, "I want to fuck you into a mattress. You actually want to date me. Me, Draco Malfoy," Draco sank back into him. 

Harry wraps his arms around him. "Would it help to know that at this moment I will agree to just a shag?" 

Draco broke into a grin, "You're offering to lie to me then?" 

Harry smiled back at him, rolling his hips again to ease his painful erection, and keep Draco focused on what they both wanted. "Agree to come to the gala with me?" 

Draco rested his forehead onto Harry's shoulder. "Why?" 

"The gala is at the end of July. If you agree to go with me then you know you will be around for almost two months. You can shag me guilt free till then." 

Draco looked up to meet his eye and asked, "You won't try to make this more serious?" 

"I have to be your exclusive client," Harry replied, sidestepping the question. He was trying to hold himself together while staring into lust blown silver eyes, and smiled again as they narrowed. 

"You've turned Slytherin." 

"Thank you. Will you agree?" 

Draco kissed him again, slow, sweet and purposeful, taking his time to lick into his mouth and slide his tongue against Harry's. When Draco started to rut against him Harry lost all notion of control, his hands wrapped around gripped the blonde's waist, pulling him in. 

"Fuck, Draco," Harry panted the breathless words into the boys neck,"We are in the hallway."

Draco slipped a hand between them. "Your magic can hide us," he said, easily undoing the button of Harry's pants, then his own, and moved the boxers so that both of their cocks were against each other, skin on skin. Draco's long elegant fingers wrapped around them both and he began to pump his hand. Harry's mouth was captured for another kiss until he felt Draco's cum spill out of him and onto Harry's cock. It took almost nothing for Harry to cum then, his climax bursting forth, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Are you always this fast?" Harry asked, as the two of them leaned on each other catching their breath. 

When Draco chuckled, Harry could feel it as much as hear it and it made him wrap his arms even tighter. "That was just to take the edge off," Draco whispered. "When I get you into a bedroom I'll make you beg for release."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Your comments are so encouraging!!
> 
> Next chapter will be about Draco's birthday 🤐😯


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is a new chapter! Technically I promised two new chapters this week and I am nearly done with the next one, so look for a late night update!

After redressing and a round of lazy snogging, Draco pulled back and said, "If you want to have me," he paused when Harry leaned forward to cover his neck in kisses, "for nearly two months I'm going to need time to tie up some loose ends." 

Harry bit down hard enough to leave a mark on his pulse point. He didn't want any confusion about why Draco wouldn't be taking clients for two months. Or ever, if Harry had his way. 

"Possessive brute."

Harry pulled off to look him in the eyes, "Draco," he said seriously, "you're a spoiled brat. If it ever comes to it, I'd wager you will be far more possessive over what's yours than I am." 

Draco lifted an eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk on his lips, "We'll see," he said, and backed away. 

Harry was still holding his forearm when he asked, "When will I see you again?" 

"Soon," and with that he left the hall. 

****

Late Sunday morning Harry pulled on his comfiest denims and searched for a t-shirt that wouldn't cause any arguments. It was always like this when he was planning to go to the Burrow. He had shirts from every major Quidditch team, and signed jerseys from several players, but he needed something neutral. With Ron's loyalty to the cannons and Ginny recently signing with Holyhead, Harry knew it would seem like he was choosing sides if he wore anything branded. Finally he located a dark green shirt, with the word "Seeker" written across the chest in black cursive, and pulled that on. Once he was finished he scooped up Orion and headed through the floo. 

It wasn't until 2 hours after arriving that Harry was able to get Ron alone. Brunch had finished and Hermione was discussing the merits of issuing Wizarding identification cards, similar to the Muggle world, with Bill, when Harry snuck out to the garden to ambush his best friend. 

Harry stole Ron's lager and took a swig for himself, eyeing his friend suspiciously, and said, "Care to update me on your life, Ron?" 

Ron blushed, shot a quick glance at Hermione through the window, and looked back at Harry. 

_ So she told you, _Harry thought, feeling a smug smile on his face. 

Ron, still blushing slightly, tried for the upper hand, "I didn't think you'd be interested in the details of my bed, mate."

Harry chuckled, "Oh come off it! You could have told me plenty without giving the details!" 

He smiled then, taking back his drink, "I didn't really know how to tell you. Hermione just brought her home one night."

"Wait," Harry said, his smile falling away, "she didn't ask you?" 

"No. No, it's not like that. I mean-" he looked down and took a swallow of lager, "she said I was none to subtle when I'd seen Pansy in the office a week before that."

Harry hummed noncommittally. 

"Don't get the wrong idea," Ron said, "I could have said no. Or, at least she'd of let me." He looked back up at Harry, "But let's be honest, there's no chance I could've, have you seen Pansy recently?" 

Harry laughed at that and felt the tension relax. Indeed he had seen her, and it would take a stronger man - or a gay man - than any Harry knew to turn down the opportunity. "So you're happy?" he asked. 

Ron grinned, "I reckon I'm lucky more than anything."

Harry gave him a fond smile and gripped his shoulder. 

"So," Ron said, attempting casualness, and failing, "would you like to update me on _ your _life?" 

Harry shot his own glance at Hermione, who was now petting a content Orion in her lap while she talked with Bill, then looked back to Ron, "Did she tell you?" 

"They both did. Wanted me to know why my services had been called upon," Ron's smile grew impossibly bigger. "You're welcome, by the way," he said. 

Harry smirked, "_You're _ welcome," he said dryly. 

Ron shrugged, still smiling. "So did it work?" he asked. 

Harry wasn't really sure how to answer that. He thought of Draco and the deal they had struck, "I think so," he said slowly. 

Ron gave him a calculating look, one that, Harry suspected, was used during interrogations. "Has he kissed you?" 

"Yes." 

"More than?" 

Harry blushed, cleared his throat, and took back Ron's lager. 

"Yeah," Ron said, his smug tone causing Harry to look back up, "that's what I thought. Like I said, _ you're _welcome. 

Harry smiled. 

****

Monday morning Harry sent a patronus to Dean and Seamus, letting them know he would be on site by 2. Normally he liked to show up early on Monday, to make sure everyone was starting on time and supply hangover potions when needed, but today was different. Today was June 5th. Today was Draco's birthday. And Harry wasn't willing to wait any longer for loose ends to be tied up. He tugged on the tight jeans from Pansy's shop, ran a glob of Sleekeazy’s through his hair, slipped on a black t-shirt. 

He checked his reflection in the mirror then, using a sticking charm, stuck a bow onto his right pectoral. He looked down at Orion, he was threading himself between Harry's legs. "Stay here this time little buddy," he said the cat, "I promise to be back soon." With that he headed through his door into the hallway and knocked on the door for the apartment next to his. 

Draco answered and looked Harry over with slow hungry eyes, "Good morning."

"Happy Birthday." 

Draco flicked the bow, lifted an eyebrow and drawled, "I hope you don't think you will get laid that easily."

Harry advanced. "No," he said easily, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, Harry walked him backwards, "I'm not the present," he kicked the door shut behind him, "just my mouth." 

Harry sank to his knees and started undoing the front of Draco's trousers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi @dracos.tealsuit


	12. Chapter 12

Draco shifted, his hips sliding in Harry's hands, and moved so he could lean against the door as Harry tugged down his trousers. 

Harry stopped, staring at the lovely cock before him and stupidly said, "No underwear?" 

A dry chuckle escapes Draco before he replied, "I wasn't dressed when you knocked, I grabbed the quickest thing and tossed it on." 

Harry looked at Draco properly then. When the door had opened Harry had only been able to see Draco's heated eyes, the way his lips curved. Now, looking at him, Harry can see that his hair is naturally messy instead of on purpose, and his feet are bare, and Harry wants more. More time. More mornings. More nights. More Draco. He surged forward, burying his nose in the soft pale-blonde curls above Draco's prick, and breathing in the musky smell of him. Leaning back, he wrapped a hand around the base of Draco's cock -there's no way he can fit all of it in his mouth- and licked the tip. 

Draco gasped at the contact, a hand falling to Harry's messy locks, and he whispered reverently, "I can't believe this is finally happening."

Harry grinned, looked up, the head of a cock barely pressed to his bottom lip, and asked, "What was that?" 

Draco met his eye and spoke clearly, "I said suck my cock, Potter."

Harry's smile widened, "You mean Harry?" 

Draco swallowed thickly and pushed the head of his dick into Harry's open mouth, "Savior," he whispered. 

Harry growled around his cock before he began to suck Draco off in earnest. He gave everything he could, his jaw aching well before the end, and his throat raw from letting himself choke on Draco's cock more than once. Saliva was everywhere, running down his chin and down the shaft to his fingers, allowing him to slide his hand up and down in time with his mouth. Harry doesn't care about the mess or the pain or feeling like he can't breathe, he only cares about Draco's trembling thighs, his broken moans, and the way his hair gets pulled roughly right before Draco filled his mouth with cum. 

When Harry pulled off his now softening cock, Draco dropped to his knees and pushed Harry until his back was on the floor. Draco kicked his pants off the rest of the way and crawled up Harry's body, straddling him, then leaned down to attack Harry with brutal needy kisses that send a promise of more rushing through his body. Harry's cock is still trapped in his skinny jeans and his hips lift of their own accord, pressing his prick against Draco's perfectly curved ass. 

Much to his dismay, Harry heard Draco chuckle into their kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco, "Why are you laughing?" 

The predatory grin Draco flashed made Harry shiver with desire. "You're not going to cum yet, Potter. It's my birthday and my present was to cum in your mouth." 

Draco grinds down on Harry's cock, and Harry let out a desperate, choked moan. "You can't be serious," Harry says. 

"Deadly serious. I told you I was going to make you beg."

Draco planted one more kiss and then stood, saying, "Come on. Let's get you a cup of tea to enjoy while I go take my shower." 

Harry is ushered into the sitting room with a cup of tea. Draco points to the table where several blueprint plans are laid out. Harry can tell they are magic, rather than muggle, from the way they change when Draco touches them with his wand. 

"So you really want to hire me?" Harry asked, watching the changes on the prints. 

"You hired me, I should return the favor."

Harry smirked, "You know my team is full of half bloods and muggle borns, right?" 

Draco's eyes sparkle, "I do know. It's going to be fantastic."

Harry eyes him wearily, "And your father-" he started, then trails off, not sure how to ask what he wants to know. 

"Don't worry," Draco said easily, "after the glowing review you gave about me to the Wizengamot, I'm the only Malfoy allowed to make decisions about money or property. Father doesn't have the power to fight this, only I have that power." 

Harry is pleased to see pride radiating off of Draco as he says that. He's still surprised Lucius isn't in Azkaban, but at least the man can't hurt anyone anymore. And if Draco wants to have fun rebuilding the Manor with half bloods to make the man uncomfortable, Harry can get behind that. He smiled at Draco. 

"Don't accept anything to eat or drink when we are at the Manor though," Draco said matter of factly, "just in case."

Harry's smile changed to a grimace, "Noted."

Looking down at the plans, Draco said, "I left notes on the changes I want, and if you touch them with your wand you will see a holographic example of the changes."

Harry scowled, "You realize I run a business remodeling wizard homes right?" 

Draco smirked, "Don't be sour just because you're still hard. All you have to do is be good and I will reward you eventually."

Harry opened his mouth to give a sharp retort and then realized that would be a terrible idea. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, "You didn't say I had to be good. You said I had to beg," he bit out the last word. 

"Mmm. I think you can manage both," Draco licked his lips and Harry nearly tackled him to the ground right then, fuck the consequences. He tried for a deep breath. 

"Go take your shower before you drive me insane," Harry said. He turned back to the blueprints because he can't say the next words without blushing, "and I beg you to fuck me."

When Draco doesn't reply Harry glances back at him and is pleased to see heat and lust reflected in Draco's eyes. 

****

Draco was in the shower for just over 10 minutes when everything went to shit. 

Harry had been looking over the Manor plans, adding his own notes and recommended adjustments as he went. He wasn't caught completely unaware, even while focusing on the plans he'd been listening for when the water shut off so he would know when Draco was done showering. But he had not been expecting to hear the sound of the floo bursting to life. When he looked up to see who was coming through the green flames, he certainly hadn't expected to see the tall imperious form of Lucius Malfoy. 

Lucius froze in front of the fireplace, staring at Harry "Potter," he said coldly. 

"Lucius," Harry replied, matching his tone. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @mhamilton_6 for bookmarking this story with a very sexy comment. I read through all your bookmark stories and they were a great selection!

“Where is my son?” 

“In the shower,” Harry replied, enjoying the look of surprise on Lucius’ face before it was quickly replaced with Malfoy impassivity. 

“The shower,” he repeated slowly, “were you- are you a client?” 

Harry nearly said yes just to fuck with Lucius, but then he realized he could have even more fun with something closer to the truth. “It's a bit complicated, actually,” he said, letting a smile curve on his face as he stood up and walked towards Lucius, “I’m working towards something far more intimate with your _ son _,” Lucius leaned back slightly as Harry got closer, “I have started dating him, it could lead to true courting really, if I’m being honest with you.” Once he was about a foot away from Lucius he shrugged casually and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “You don’t mind him dating, do you?” 

Lucius looked as if he might get sick right on the floor, but he didn’t look away. 

“Not that you’re in any position to bargain,” Harry said, echoing Lucius words from the fateful night at the ministry. He flashed him a wicked, unapologetic smile and said, “I’m not all innocence though, I’m definitely open to hiring him if the courting doesn’t work out.” 

Before Lucius could respond, green flames, just behind Lucius, jumped to life again, and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the floo, around her husband. Keen blue eyes landed on Harry and he fell silent at the sight of her, his memory of their last encounter flooding his mind. 

_ Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry’s face, pulled back an eyelid, crept beneath his shirt, down to his chest and felt his heart. He could hear the woman’s fast breathing, her long hair tickled his face. He knew that she could feel the steady pounding of life against his ribs. _

_ ‘Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?’* _

Unsure of how to proceed with a greeting that indicates ‘i can’t be disrespectful to you because you saved my life, but I’m not sure where we stand with each other,’ Harry gave her a careful nod, “Hello.”

“Mr. Potter,” she said, her eyes quickly flitting around the room and then back to him, as though looking for clues as to what he was doing there. 

Lucius moved closer to her, seeming to recognize her ability to pull at least some civility out of Harry. Eventually her eyes landed on the plans spread out on the table where he had been working. Harry moved back over to the couch and his cup of tea and waited as Narcissa came closer and scanned the plans. 

“I read about your renovation work in the _ Prophet,” _she said.

Harry nodded in acknowledgment, then, -_ Thank Merlin! _\- he heard the bathroom door open. 

Draco stepped out in a pair of low slung jeans and no shirt. The fresh lovebites Harry had left less than an hour ago stood out vibrantly on the pale skin of Draco's abdomen, not to mention a few more just above the hem of his denims. While staring, Harry was surprised to spot a tiny snitch tattoo on his left hip bone that he hadn't noticed before. 

_How did I not see that while I was on my knees for him? _he thought.

Harry felt his face heat at the sight of him, embarrassment and lust warring internally. 

Draco took in the site of his parents next to the fireplace. “Mother, Father. You’re here early,” he said casually, sauntering into the room and sitting next to Harry. 

Narcissa wordlessly summoned a shirt from Draco’s room, handed it to him with a pointed look at his bare chest, and said, “We were hoping to take you shopping before lunch at the manor. 

“Sorry Mother,” he said, slipping the shirt on. He folded the collar down around his neck and met her eye again. “I was working,” he said, laying a hand on Harry’s thigh, just above his knee. 

Apparently that was enough to break Lucius of his silence. He sneered at the site of their contact. “Don’t lie Draco, Potter already told me that you’re he's not a client of yours,” Lucius said. 

“Did he?” Draco replied, his smile growing. He stood then, after a brief squeeze of Harry’s thigh, and walked over to Lucius. “You know Father,” he said, laying a hand on his arm and guiding him towards the manor plans, “you’re absolutely right. I’m his client. I’ve hired _ the _Harry Potter for renovating the manor.”

Lucius stiffened, narrowing his eyes at Harry before glaring at his son. 

“The Savior of the wizarding world,” Draco said, “saving our home. The Chosen one, choosing our floorplan,” here he nudged Lucius jovially, “the Boy-who-lived to rebuild with his team of muggles and half-bloods!” he finished with false excitement. 

“Stop terrorizing your Father, Draco,” Narcissa said, still casually reviewing the plans. She looked up at Lucius and Draco, who appeared to be involved in some kind of stare down or holding a conversation through Legilimens, then turned her eyes to Harry. 

Harry, feeling more awkward than he ever had in his life, cleared his throat and took a sip of tea. 

“Mr. Potter,” Lucius said, turning to Harry, “I hope you know that you will have to get these plans approved by the family before you begin.” 

“No,” Draco said, still looking at his Father, “I’m the only one he will need approval from.” He flashed a smile that held no warmth, "Remember? There was a trial and a ruling, and the ruling was that I would be in charge."

"Draco," Narcissa said only his name and lifted a pale brow when his eyes met hers. After a moment she turned back to Harry, "I'm sorry we interrupted your planning, but I must insist he come with us. It is his birthday, after all."

"Oh, he's well aware that it's my birthday," Draco said, summoning his boots. 

Harry felt himself blush from the words and looked down at the floor. He carefully _ did not _will the floor to open up and swallow him whole, lest his magic mistake his misguided thoughts as a true wandless cast. 

********

An hour later, Harry sat with Dean and Seamus at Papadom, the closest Indian food restaurant to Lovegood's house. He cast a Notice-me-not charm as Dean spread out the plans of Malfoy Manor onto the table. 

Both of them had howled with laughter of Harry's uncomfortable morning, and easily agreed to work on the Manor project, especially since the main goal seemed to be ticking off one Lucius Malfoy. As they sat there plotting, not only the remodel but ways to make it hell for Lucius, Harry's phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket and saw a message from Draco. Feeling his stomach flip, he quickly hit view. 

**~I'm bored. Being with my parents is sucking the life out of me. Entertain me, Potter. **

\- uh. ok. i'm with dean and seamus talking about work and pretending not to still have a hard on

**~You're still hard from this morning!? **

\- of course I am! Not like I could do much about it with your parents there. Luckily it's only about half mast. 

**~How about now? Still half mast?**

Harry stared at the picture, desperately hoping that he hadn't whimpered aloud. 

_ Merlin, _ he thought, _ fucking tease! He's going to be the death of me. _

-Fuck Draco! 

**~Maybe tonight, if you're good. Come over at 8. I will be home by then. **

Harry bit back a groan, willing himself to keep in mind that he was in a restaurant with other people. The promise of Draco's text combined with the picture had him considering a quick wank in the loo. When he looked back up it was to find Dean and Seamus staring at him expectantly. 

"Care to share Harry?" 

"No," he replied with a wry smile, slipping the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He had no intention of sharing Draco Malfoy with anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows (I’m putting this here to assign credit to JKR. If you are reading this, and you didn’t know -immediately- what book that was from, you should go back and read ALL of Harry Potter before anymore fanfiction)
> 
> And yes, the picture is Beiber, who I fully believe is a Malfoy, because LOOK AT HIM!! Also, can we agree that the tattoo on his hip bone looks like a snitch? 😘


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's only 2 chapters left folks!

Harry got home at 6:30 that evening, wanting to have enough time to get Orion fed and settled before meeting with Draco. He had stopped off at The Magical Menagerie and purchased a magically created cat treehouse. The tree itself was over a meter tall and the house was built throughout the branches. Harry had chosen one that was spelled to sway slightly as though a breeze was blowing gently through the branches. He'd also paid extra for a charmed waterfall to be added, and picked up a new litter box that had a built in vanishing charm. He had left the Menagerie with excitement at the idea of Orion falling more in love with him because of the gift. 

As he stood in the living room, next to the untouched cat tree, and watched Orion frolick about in the giant box he'd brought it home in, he realized that two things-

  1. He loved his cat. 
  2. His cat loved empty boxes that were _far _cheaper than magically created miniature tree houses, and didn’t require him to speak to any overly worked up fanboy sales clerks. 

Harry sighed, gave the cat a fond smile, and decided to leave him to it. He wandered into the bedroom, thinking that he could spend a little extra time getting ready since he was currently covered in the packing shavings Orion had gleefully tossed around the room. 

"Relax," the unmistakable Malfoy drawl filtered in through the bedroom wall. 

_ Thump!_

Harry's head snapped up so fast his neck twinged in protest. His heart started to pound in his chest. _ No, _ he thought, _ he can’t be with someone. He can’t be doing this to me. _

He heard a whimper, a muffled petulant sound. Harry's magic started to whip about in his body and he took a deep breath to try and calm it, but the extra oxygen seemed to only fan the flame. 

"How can you say that?" a new voice asked, sounding breathless. 

_ Blaise! _ Harry thought, recognizing the voice. He stared at the wall in shock. _ How could he do this? _

"It puts my livelihood hood at risk if I do this," Blaise said. 

"He's a Gryffindor," Draco replied. "You can always appeal to his morale side if it comes to it."

_ Thump! _

"You have to decide what's worth it Blaise," Draco replied. 

Harry stared at the wall, his breathing coming hard and fast. He barely heard the next words. 

"A great shag, or safety at work." 

The sound of Blaise moaning brought forth so many mental images of him and Draco fucking that Harry thought he might truly loose his mind. His magic began to whip around the room, and even through the fog of thoughts, Harry closed his eyes, tried to relax, tried desperately to center. 

"You're awfully pretty to not pick the shag, _ cherie." _ Draco sounded sweet and sincere. 

Harry’s eyes snapped open at the words, glaring at the wall in front of him, which, promptly, vanished. 

Harry stared at the two men in Draco’s room, taking in the scene. 

_ Oh Merlin! I’m an idiot, _he thought. There, on Draco’s bed were Draco and Blaise, lounging, fully clothed, a box of chocolate frogs being shared between them. 

Both Slytherins turned to stare at the space where the wall had been, eyes wide and jaws dropped. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, trying to focus. He could feel his magic pouring into the other room, pooling purposefully around Draco, who shuddered and let a pleased smile grow on his face. 

“I thought-” Harry took a breath, “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Salzar! Harry,” Blaise said, awe evident in his breathless tone. “What happened? Did you think I was going to hurt my best friend?”

“No!” Harry could feel himself blushing, “I thought- you were talking about shagging!” he said, knowing he sounded ridiculously possessive. 

Realization dawned in Blaise’s eyes, he stared at Harry for a moment, then turned the look on Draco, “I never thought I’d say this, but I think his jealousy rivals yours.” 

Draco didn’t bother to look at his friend, his silver eyes were on Harry, glittering with affection, “Time to go play with your own Gryffindor, Blaise. Potter, put the wall back and come over here.” 

“I have to shower,” Harry said, feeling wrong footed at how pleased Draco seemed. Both Slytherins laughed at him and left the room. 

Harry was surprised to find it only took a bit of focus from him for the wall to come solidly back into place. He spun on his heel to the loo, eager to take the fastest shower of his life. 

**** 

Harry closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of citrus and high-dollar cologne that he’d quickly come to associate with pure lust. Draco had shoved him to the bed and straddled him before Harry had even said hello. The blond was currently sitting atop him, his legs spread out to bracket Harry’s thighs, and pulling brightly colored rope from his bedside table. 

Harry let his wrist relax in Draco’s hand, watching him closely as Draco made short work of tying him up. 

“I have to say, I’m a bit surprised you didn’t use _ incarcerous,” _Harry said, his voice catching as Draco pulled the rope through another loop, letting the nylon brush against Harry's skin in the process. 

“Most of my clients are muggle,” Draco replied easily. Then he looked down to smirk at Harry, “Don’t let that make you jealous, I wouldn’t want you to vanish the bed.” 

Harry hoped he wasn’t blushing, but between the comment and his current state of _ being tied up! _he knew it was a futile hope. He let his mind wander as the rope was moved, and the other end securely tied to Draco's headboard. 

_ Anticipation. Excitement. Freedom. _His breathing picked up as he tugged on the rope, testing the way it tightened against his wrists. 

When Draco was finished he leaned back, letting his ass sit perfectly atop Harry’s throbbing erection. “All right Potter,” Draco said, pulling out his wand, “do you trust me?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “I’m letting you tie me up.” 

Draco let the tip of his wand travel slowly down his chest, snagging purposefully on the buttons as it went. “You’re a very powerful wizard,” he said softly, “and we both know that you could get out of these ropes if you wanted.” He rolled his hips against Harry’s erection, eliciting a whine from the man under him. 

Harry briefly worried that the tight jeans his cock was trapped in would split at the seam if he got any harder. He bucked his hips up, seeking more friction. 

"Harry," Draco said, causing Harry's eyes to snap open, "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes, Draco."

Draco whispered a spell, _ "Mollis diffindo." _The tip of his wand lit up and, as he moved it against Harry's shirt, cut through the fabric. As the shirt fell away, Draco leaned down to kiss and bite at Harry's freshly exposed skin, and rolled his hips again and again until Harry thought he would surely come in his pants. 

When the shirt was shredded Draco moved off of him and used _ Evanesco _ to vanish Harry's denims. Then, recasting, he used the tip of his wand to trace the line of Harry's erection. The fabric of his pants fell off, leaving his cock exposed. Draco hovered over him for a moment, just looking. 

"Merlin," Draco said, before his tongue licked up Harry's shaft. 

Harry's body jerked and he whined, pulling his wrists against the rope, "_ nnng- _ please," he whispered. 

Draco sucked lovingly on Harry's shaft, careful not to swallow the head of his cock. Then, as quickly as he started, he pulled off and set his wand down. He looked over Harry, assessing his work, and flashed a predatory smile. 

Harry watched him, desperate for Draco to come back, to touch him somewhere. Anywhere. 

"What do you want?" Draco asked. 

"You," Harry said, immediately. 

Draco bit his lip and briefly turned away, seeming to regain composure. "What do you want right now, Harry?" 

Harry took a deep breath and focused, letting his magic ebb out gently, and vanished Draco's clothes without a word. Draco, standing at the foot of the bed completely naked, cocked an eyebrow at him, and Harry couldn't help but smile. 

"I should punish you severely for that," Draco said. "However," here he looked pointedly down at his own cock, which was standing at attention and dripping a bead of precum onto the carpet, "I don't want to punish myself by making you wait."

Harry's smile grew, and he bucked his hips invitingly, hoping Draco would give in to his baser instincts. 

Draco slid over his body again, and the skin to skin contact sent pleasure spreading through Harry's entire body. It was almost too much, too intense. 

Draco braced himself above Harry on his elbows and kissed him eagerly. "Have you been with a man?" he asked. 

Harry nipped at Draco's bottom lip before answering, pleading, "I want to bottom," and felt the way Draco's body shivered at the words. 

Draco hummed, "My pleasure," he said, pushing his own erection against Harry's, and again Harry feared he might come before they started. 

"Please. I can't-" 

"Say it again," he whispered, sounding just as desperate as Harry felt. 

Harry swallowed, his breath catching again and again as Draco kissed and sucked his neck. He tugged at the rope, the tight pressure around his wrists somehow giving him permission to submit, and said, "Please, Draco. Please fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳 Smut is so hard to write! I hope you liked it :) I feel like this scene was pretty sexy 😘


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end 💖
> 
> This chapter isn't long, but it's intended to pack an emotional punch, more than one actually. 
> 
> Admittedly... Fluff with plot. Lol!

The morning of the gala, Harry was sent home from Pansy’s studio with tailored black robes lined in silver embroidered lilies down the front. Pansy had met him there personally to give over the robes, telling him that Draco’s robes would match, the only difference being narcissus flowers instead of lilies. Harry was so shocked by the thoughtfulness of such a gift he found himself unsure of how to respond. Throat tight and unable to meet her eye, Harry choked out a ‘thank you,’ when she handed them over. 

Pansy offered him a smile and said, “We can just pretend that I picked the flowers at random if it would be easier for you, Potter.”

Running his fingers over the silver thread, Harry blinked several times to avoid tears, and returned her smile. “I think,” he said, “it’s more believable that Hermione suggested it.” 

Pansy met his eye, “Yes. We can pretend that instead, if you wish.” She took the robes back and packed them carefully into a box. “I hope you’re ready for the shitstorm you are going to cause by bringing him tonight,” she said, handing him the bag. 

Thankful for the change in subject, Harry replied, “As long as I’m with him, I don’t care. The press can fuck off.” 

Pansy searched his face, the way she always seemed to when Harry talked about Draco. “I look forward to seeing you there. Before you tell the press to fuck off, don’t forget to mention that you got your perfect wizarding robes from PEP.”

Harry laughed, “Don’t worry, even if I forget tonight, I have that interview scheduled next week with the _ Quibbler. _”

Leaving Pansy’s studio, Harry decided to walk home instead of apparate. Thinking back over the last 8 weeks he couldn’t help but feel they had flown by. His project with Luna and her father had come to an end, he had several dinners with Hermione and Ron, more than one memorable night at the leaky with his renovation team, and several hours of time spent with a growing kitten purring away on his chest. 

Through it all, he had made time for Draco. Their bodies intertwined, their magic sparking and blending, communicating for them when the words became too much -too little- to express emotion. 

But the words had been there, and they had been powerful too. Harry’s mind filled with the confessions they had both shared since Draco’s birthday. All the violent, sweet perfect words they had said.

**June 7th**

“Why do you tell people it was a lion?” Harry had asked, lips skimming over the pale scars. 

“Because no one ever asks if I won in a fight against a lion,” Draco said, lacing their fingers together, “they are just impressed that I survived.” 

Harry had kissed him breathless afterwards, whispering the broken words, “We both survived.” 

**June 30th**

“Why won't you tell me where you're going to be working?" Harry asked, hating the desperation in his voice. He must have asked five times over the last two weeks. 

Draco had practically growled at him in response, "You are terrible at listening, Potter."

"Oh, I'm Potter again? What happened to Harry?" 

"You! You are what happened." Draco grabbed Harry's face, smashing his cheeks, and said, "Listen to the words I'm saying. I can't _ speak _ about my new profession." 

It took Harry retelling the conversation to Orion, the next day, before he figured out that Draco would be working for the Department of Mysteries. He was so relieved and excited that he ambushed a lunch Draco was having with Pansy, asking a slew of questions that Draco patiently did not answer, while Pansy laughed at him and called him The Chosen Idiot. 

**July 17th**

“Show me how, I want to please you,” Harry said, his lips moving against Draco’s throat, soaking in the rush of his skin, “show me.” 

“Merlin, Harry, you do. The way you move. You take me all the way,” Draco replied, gripping Harry’s hips to encourage the way they were rolling against his erection. “Stay with me?” he whispered. 

“You said I’m not allowed to sleep here.” 

“I want you to stay.”

Harry hadn't slept without Draco after that night. 

**July 29th**

“I can’t just let you go, Draco,” Harry had surprised himself when he heard the words come out of his mouth. He had meant to ease into it, rather than blurt them out two nights before their deal ended. 

Draco had wrapped Harry into a hug and whispered, “Why? Why can’t you let me go,” he bit and kissed Harry’s neck, ”tell me, Harry.”

“You make me believe, you make me forget,” Harry replied, his chest constricting from lack of oxygen. "And you're the best lay I've ever had."

Draco's chuckle rumbled through both of them before he captured Harry's lips in a promising, filthy kiss. 

“Merlin, Draco I-” Harry cut the words off, desperate not to have that between them until he knew Draco wanted it. 

“Harry," Draco said, "I’ve spent half my life thinking of ways to get your attention. I'm not giving that up now.” 

Harry had pulled him back into the bed then, saying, “You and me, together.” 

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several lines borrowed from songs that make me think of these perfect boys.
> 
> Get Higher  
Stay 
> 
> Comment if you want to make my day!!


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still 3rd person but it is from Draco's pov instead of Harry's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me FOREVER to write. I hope all of you are pleased with the ending. I loved this story and it was so fun to put together.  
I learned some things while writing it, namely that I need to get more consistent. I've been practicing with other stories to get better about that.  
I solemnly swear my schedule for writing has greatly improved. The next Drarry adventure is completely mapped out so I will be able to stick to my word! Thank you for your love and patience. I hope you enjoyed this piece! Please leave me a comment if you want to make my day!!

Draco walked casually into the ice cream shop. He waited for Anna to give a quick nod, then locked the door behind himself. 

It had been one month since the gala, one month since the _ Prophet _ ran a six-page expose on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The article, _ Savior Selects a Snake, _had sparked a month's worth of opinions from the public. During the public outrage, Draco and Harry had gone for ice cream, played with Orion, and shopped for a new flat near London's South Bank. 

They were scheduled to sign the paperwork on the flat in two weeks. Part of Draco had wanted to wait for this moment until they had that paperwork signed. He just couldn't resist the date, September 1st. So, he conspired a plan with Anna who was happy to help. She wasn't originally happy, as she had -in her words- _ 'always expected I'd at least get to shag you before you two got to this part.' _ She had settled for the chance to run her fingers through Draco's hair and get a kiss on the cheek. 

Draco held the small velvet box over the ice cream case and Anna grabbed it eagerly. She popped it into her apron and gave Draco a wink. "Don't worry, it's in good hands."

With that, he walked back to the Vista Apartments and waited for Harry to get back from work. Harry had told Draco he would come back early today because the rest of September would be unbearably busy. Between Draco's new job as an Unspeakable and Harry breaking ground at Malfoy Manor, they weren't going to have a lot of quality time together. 

Draco spent half an hour teasing Orion with a charmed toy, strategically teaching him the perfect way to jump from the kitchen counter to the top of the fridge. Harry had forbidden him from training Orion anything, so naturally, Draco was trying to come up with the most annoying tricks possible. When he heard Harry walking down the hallway he jumped up and met him at the door. Nothing about the summer had cooled the effect Harry had on Draco, he wanted to touch and taste and feel every part of him as much now as he had when they were in school together. Harry’s magic drew him in like a magnet, wrapping around him in a pleasing hum. 

“Hi love,” Harry manages to get the greeting out before he’s pushed against the closed door. Draco kisses him hungrily with fingers twisted into his hair. Every nerve ending sparks through Draco’s body and the moan torn from Harry’s throat goes straight to Draco’s cock.

Harry kisses him back greedy and possessive, pulling Draco closer. “I don’t know how I can miss you so much when I see you every day,” he says, his voice rough with desire, “but I’m starting to think it’s because of the way you greet me when I get home.” 

“It’s a selfish act, I assure you,” Draco replied, reaching out to roughly tug on Harry’s shirt. “I want you before we go out.”

“We’re going out?” Harry looked down to watch Draco's fingers. 

His Puddlemore shirt slid under Draco’s fingers, body taut and firm. “Mmhmm. Ice cream date.” 

“What?” 

“I said,” Draco moved forward and pressed his body against Harry's, “we have an ice cream date. Am I so much for you that you can’t focus,” He asked with a roll of his hips so the straining erection brushes against Harry’s own, “while my cock is pressed against you.” 

“I would say that I am fully focused.” 

Draco smiled brightly, “I think I’m going to take you right here.” 

“Fuck,” the word came out from Harry as a soft whimper before he pulled Draco in for another kiss. 

Harry’s mouth was hot and sweet like cherry red wine. He is just as demanding in kissing as he is with everything else, lips insistent and eager. His hands slid over Draco’s body and his fingers twisted the front of my shirt, tugging Draco close. 

Draco vanished Harry's jeans and brought a hand down to Harry’s bare ass in one swift motion. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulder and held on for dear life, kissing him, their bodies flush. 

"Turn around," Draco said, loving the shudder of Harry's body in response to the command. Harry complied, breathing harshly as he braced his forearms against the wall, head turned to look over his shoulder. Draco vanished his own jeans nearly desperate for skin to skin contact. 

Draco leaned in and bit him in on the nape of his neck before whispering, "Summon the lube."

Draco smirked, when the lube smacked into his open palm, one hand gripping Harry’s thigh to hold him in place, flipped open the bottle. “I’m going to fuck you now.” 

Harry’s breathing sped up, his body arching to try and touch Draco as much as possible while keeping steady against the door. 

Draco's finger slipped in between Harry's cheeks, and, lube slicked, it didn't take long for him to breach Harry and push inside. "Relax baby," Draco said, his voice gruff and low in Harry's ear. 

Harry moaned and pushed back against Draco’s hand. "There you go." Draco bit down on Harry's neck and then led a trail of hot kisses up to his jawline. "Fuck Harry, I love you." Then the head of his dick pressed against Harry.

"I love you too. So much. But right now I need you to fuck me." 

“Don’t worry Potter, I can give you exactly what you need.” 

Harry shifted against the wall, using his hands to brace himself as he arched his back and pushed against Draco cock, taking Draco deep inside him. They both groaned Draco kept a hand on Harry’s cock, the other hand gripped his hip hard enough to leave the mark of fingerprint bruises. Draco watched the slick slide of his cock thrusting in and out of Harry.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re so tight,” Draco panted against the nape of his neck, and Harry melted into him. Draco’s hips rolled against him, his cock going deeper with each thrust. Harry tried to speak, but Draco changed his angle and Harry dissolved into another moan of pleasure. As they picked up a rhythm, he could barely hear anything over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Harry shifted his forearms and leaned down, arched his back a little more. Draco shifted his grip and lifted Harry up onto the tips of his toes so he could hit his prostate dead on. 

"Merlin. Don’t fucking stop," Harry begged. As if that were even an option. 

Draco, moved so both hands were on Harry’s waist as he thrust into him over and over and over, and Harry came undone, beneath him. He saw Harry wrap a hand around his dick, pumping hard and fast until come pulsed out of him, spilling over against the door. His ass clenched and Draco's rhythm stuttered before as his body released, filling Harry up.

They stood for a moment, Draco collapsed against him, Harry collapsed against the wall, until their breathing slowed. Eventually, the haze of his orgasm cleared enough for him to think again. He carefully turned Harry back around to give him a deep kiss. “Clean us up so we can go.”

When Anna set the ring on the table next to Harry’s ice cream Draco leaned close and said, “In 1991 I made you an offer that you declined,” Draco said, meeting Harry’s eye, “I’d like to give you another chance at taking my hand.”

Harry said yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys make it worth it <3
> 
> If you are interested, I have published an original piece. It's fantasy m/m romance 💚
> 
> www.altersaside.com


End file.
